


Тюленья шкура

by laveran, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Islands, M/M, Modern AU, SEALs, Scientist Erwin, Selkies, Single work, Slow Burn, Xenophilia, selkie levi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Волею судеб ученый-эколог Эрвин Смит вынужден провести шесть месяцев в компании тюленей, собирая образцы для исследований на одном из крошечных островков Северной Атлантики. Но уединение острова нарушается, когда он встречает странного незнакомца.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Переправа через Ферт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sealskin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539596) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



> Все представленные в работе географические названия и места выдуманы, а совпадения с реальными случайны.

Эрвин вцепился в подлокотник кресла, закрыл глаза и с трудом подавил тошноту, когда паром накренился и задрожал, а серые волны с силой ударились о борт корабля. Они преодолели лишь половину пути через залив, и он начинал всерьез сомневаться в мудрости своего решения. Назойливое чувство сомнения свело его и без того ноющий желудок. Слова, сказанные на прощание Майком, продолжали крутиться в его мозгах, как заевшая пластинка.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — голос Майка вновь вернулся, пробиваясь через навязчивый туман тошноты.

— Нет. Это отличная идея, — беспечно ответил Эрвин, делая глоток пива. — Сто лет прошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз работал на станции.

Майк шмыгнул носом и принялся теребить этикетку на бутылке пива, краем глаза поглядывая на большой экран в дальнем конце оживленного бара кампуса. Показывали футбол.

— У тебя для этого есть аспиранты.

— Господи, Майк, — рассмеялся Эрвин. — Разве не ты сам уже целую вечность уговариваешь меня убраться из лаборатории, а?

— Это да, но Внешние острова, ты серьезно? Там нет ничего, кроме птичьего дерьма, туристов и пришибленных местных жителей.

— Ханджи там, если ты забыл. — Эрвин улыбнулся.

— Это я и имел в виду! Плюс, Зоэ обитает в колледже на главном острове. Слушай, твой дружок Доук несколько лет назад провел там пару дней и чуть не сошел с ума!

— Ну, это Найл. Он любит домашний уют.

Эрвин постарался произнести это беспечно и уверенно, но Майк все равно вскинул голову.

— Ты уверен, что это не из-за… ну… ты знаешь.

— Из-за чего, Майк?

— Из-за Мари.

— Мари? И почему это должно иметь к ней какое-то отношение? — спросил он, совершенно неубедительно изображая удивление.

— Ну, дай подумать. Может быть потому, что она сбежала и через шесть месяцев вышла замуж за твоего так называемого друга, который должен был быть шафером на вашей свадьбе?

— Не говори ерунды, я… — начал было Эрвин, но Майк перебил его.

— Эрвин, мы почти не виделись с тобой весь прошлый год. Все, что ты делал, это работал и ходил в спортзал. Работа — спортзал. И все. Я чуть не умер, с боем вытаскивая тебя из квартиры.

— Это неправда, — слабо запротестовал Эрвин, понимая, что в этом нет особого смысла.

Майк фыркнул и молча достал из кармана телефон, открыл входящие сообщения, а затем протянул его Эрвину. Вся переписка с ним — сплошные отмазки, где Эрвин только и делает, что извиняется, потому что занят и не может сходить с ним в бар, кино или на футбол. Отговорка за отговоркой, где тот то работает над алгоритмом, то запускает моделирование, и просто _бесконечно_ заполняет документы.

— Прости, Майк, я правда был очень занят.

— Слишком занят, чтобы хотя бы раз отвлечься и сходить с друзьями в «Голубую луну»?

Это было больно, но это была правда — слова друга солью сыпались на открытую рану его чувства вины.

— Исследования сами себя не сделают, — Эрвин ответил чуть более грубо, чем планировал.

— Я знаю, Эрвин. Мы все знаем, что ты предан делу, но с тех пор, как Мари…

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к Мари! — отрезал он, стукнув по столу тяжелым стаканом. — Если ты помнишь, это было мое решение прекратить отношения.

— Да, помню. Но все равно это дерьмо слишком сильно на тебе сказалось.

Майк был прав — это ранило Эрвина сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. И самое обидное — он знал, что поступил правильно. Он любил Мари с самого университета, но уже много лет чувствовал, что не может дать ей ту жизнь, о которой она мечтала. С уютным домом, дорогой машиной, примерными детьми. Сама мысль о подобном существовании была для Эрвина проклятием, как вероятность оказаться запертым на всю жизнь за непроницаемыми стенами. Это было нечестно по отношению к Мари, обещать то, чего он не мог дать, поэтому он поступил достойно и первым решил уйти. Мари, конечно, была опустошена разрывом, поэтому Эрвин едва ли мог винить ее, когда она нашла утешение и поддержку у одного из его друзей. И Эрвин был искренне рад, поднимая бокал шампанского за свою бывшую невесту на ее собственной свадьбе. А позже, вернувшись с торжества в пустую квартиру, он продолжил убеждать себя в том, что его решение было единственно верным. Только так он мог подарить Мари достойное будущее.

Чтобы отвлечься от одиночества и душевной боли, Эрвин сосредоточил всю свою энергию на исследованиях. Это было нетрудно: как у ученого-эколога, исследующего загрязнение морей, у него было много срочной работы, и Эрвин бросился в нее, как одержимый. Его сильной стороной был анализ данных, разработка алгоритмов и прогнозирование степени загрязнения на основе этих данных и образцов, доставляемых ему из лабораторий по всему миру. Обычно его деятельность не включала в себя самостоятельный отбор этих проб и мониторинг уровня микропластика в прибрежных водах. Особенно, сидя на станции университета или богом забытом острове в Северной Атлантике. Но когда Эрвин получил финансирование этого проекта, то решил отправиться на станцию лично, а не делегировать аспиранта, как он обычно делал. Это будет долгожданной переменой. Именно тем, в чем он так отчаянно нуждался сейчас.

Несмотря на сомнения Майка, это казалось прекрасной возможностью отвлечься, но, когда паром накренился и закачался на неспокойной воде, Эрвин всерьез начал сомневаться в правильности своего решения. 

Путешествие началось как нельзя лучше: первый день лета был прохладным и солнечным. Он выехал из города, направляясь на север, вскоре оставил предместья позади, богатые фермерские земли уступили место целым гектарам лесов, которые сменились серыми вересковыми пустошами. Эрвин сам не заметил, когда ровная дорога пошла на подъем и он оказался на высокогорье, километр за километром отматывая бесплодные пустоши и глубокие ущелья, горные цепи, на верхушках которых белыми шапками блестел снег. Было уже далеко за полдень, когда он наконец добрался до невероятно живописного рыбацкого порта на западном побережье материка, где предстояло сесть на паром до Внешних островов.

Первый час переправы был захватывающим: паром плыл по длинному озеру, окруженному с обеих сторон холмами, которые постепенно терялись в фиолетово-лиловых сумерках. Белые домики жались друг к другу аккуратными боками, усеивая покатые склоны вдоль берега. Эрвин поднялся на верхнюю палубу парома, где присоединился к группам туристов в дорогих прогулочных костюмах и местным жителям с серьезными лицами, стоически курящим у подветренной части корабельной трубы. Вдыхая свежий морской воздух, пропитанный едким запахом дизельного топлива, он смотрел, как мимо проплывают холмы.   
Белый след корабля веером расходился позади них, протягиваясь обратно к материку, и впервые за долгое время Эрвин чувствовал, что пробуждается от долгого сна.

Только когда паром покинул озеро и вышел в открытый залив, поднялся ветер, и судно начало крениться, посылая холодные брызги через борт. Эрвин поспешно ретировался в кают-компанию на нижней палубе, чтобы вынести ад переправы и при этом не выблевать скудное содержимое желудка. Он пробыл там два часа, когда какой-то шум отвлек его от страданий. Пассажиры выглядывали в иллюминаторы правого борта, указывали на что-то пальцами и возбужденно переговаривались.

— Смотрите! — вскрикнул рыжеволосый мальчишка, энергично дергая за рукав отца. — Дельфины!

Огромным усилием воли Эрвин поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, подошел к иллюминаторам. Поверх голов пассажиров он увидел гладкие темные фигуры, скользящие по воде. Время от времени один из дельфинов выныривал на поверхность, чтобы перепрыгнуть через носовую волну лодки, сопровождая это действо звуком, похожим на длинный выдох. К моменту, когда стая отделилась от парома и свернула куда-то вправо, Внешние острова уже виднелись на горизонте, а сам Эрвин почти забыл о своей морской болезни. С подветренной стороны архипелага море было гораздо спокойнее, можно было вернуться на палубу, чтобы понаблюдать за приближающейся сушей. Было уже больше десяти вечера, но в северных широтах сумерки еще не наступили, и острова купались в мягком полупрозрачном свете.

Портрона, главный город Внешних островов, приютился в широкой глубоководной гавани, пестрые здания его теснились вокруг залива и были похожи на кучу детских игрушек, разбросанных по береговой линии. На другой стороне залива, на вершине холма, возвышался старый замок в викторианском стиле, построенный давно умершим опиумным бароном — одним из наиболее ярких и расточительных жителей острова. В гавани стояла на якоре небольшая рыболовецкая флотилия, за которой мягко покачивалась на волнах пристань, окруженная, словно чайками, стайкой изящных белых яхт. Эрвин зачарованно смотрел, как острова приближаются, а огни Портроны отражаются в темных водах набережной, где любопытно крутили головами морские котики, наблюдая за проходящим мимо кораблем черными выразительными глазами. Он был настолько захвачен этой сценой, что не сразу услышал, как через корабельный мегафон водителей попросили вернуться к своим машинам, чтобы высадиться на берег.

Когда Эрвин съехал с автомобильной палубы на рампу, первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, была его старая подруга и коллега Ханджи, истерично машущая рукой с причала. Помимо всего прочего, она была морским биологом и работала в университетском городке острова, расположенном на Мэйн-Айле.

— Эрвин! — вопила она, не жалея голоса и подпрыгивая на месте, пока он не подъехал к стоянке паромного терминала и не вылез из машины. — Не могу поверить, что твоя задница здесь! — Ханджи сжала его в своих объятиях так, что захрустели ребра. — Как прошло путешествие? Понравился вид на холмы? Господи, ты такой бледный! Ничего, капля морского воздуха еще никому не вредила, правда?!

— И я рад тебя видеть, Ханджи, — сказал Эрвин, все же сумев высвободиться из крепкой хватки подруги. — Все нормально, хоть переправа и была больше похожа на ад, но мне повезло — я выжил.

— Уверен? Выглядишь зелененьким. — Ханджи тщательно осмотрела его и кивнула, сделав какие-то только ей ведомые выводы. — Так, а теперь давай отвезем тебя домой и хорошенько накормим! Я оставила Моблита за главного — готовить ужин, он сегодня поймал много свежей макрели! Переночуешь у нас, а завтра провожу тебя до Ронсея. Моя тачка там, на другой стороне улицы. Я поеду вперед, а ты за мной, дом недалеко от города, пара километров по побережью. Хорошо? Хорошо. Поторопись, Эрв, вечно тебя приходится ждать!

Эрвин улыбнулся и кивнул, слишком уставший от долгой дороги, чтобы попытаться вставить хоть слово.

К тому моменту, когда он, сытый и немного хмельной от приличной порции виски, сидел за большим столом в уютной, пусть и немного захламленной кухне Ханджи и ее лаборанта и спутника по жизни Моблита, Эрвин наконец-то почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Перед ними на столе была разложена большая карта, на которой Ханджи показывала различные ориентиры вокруг островов.

— Итак, это Портрона, а мы вот здесь. — Она указала на место с восточной стороны главного острова. — Мы сядем на паром до Ронсея на другой стороне острова, в Вестернише. Плыть минут двадцать, не переживай так. Тогда как Внешняя Рона, твой прекрасный дом на следующие шесть месяцев, вот здесь, наверху. — Эрвину пришлось перегнуться через стол и прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть то место, на которое указывала Хан.

— Она… маленькая.

— Крошка, — согласилась Ханджи. — Всего пять миль в длину, а за одно утро можно обойти весь остров. Его омывают приливные воды, так что доберешься до места по дамбе, которую можно пересечь только два раза в день. Ну да, логично. И я бы не рекомендовала ездить на чем-то меньшем, чем джип или трактор. Норман — почтальон — очень злится, когда ему приходится вытаскивать свой «Фергюссон», чтобы отбуксировать идиотов-туристов, которые застряли на дамбе в прилив. На ронсейской стороне дамбы есть небольшая автостоянка, можешь оставить свою машину там, а я отвезу тебя на «Лендровере» со всем снаряжением и вещами. Полевая станция находится на западной стороне острова, недалеко от пляжа. Место прекрасное, хоть и продувается всеми ветрами. Но тебе понравится, я уверена! Господи, я бы и сама была не прочь провести пару месяцев в тишине и покое на острове. Надеюсь, тебя удовлетворит компания собственной персоны, потому что, как только начнется прилив, там будешь только ты и тюлени.

— Тюлени? — с любопытством переспросил Эрвин.

— Да, — подтвердил Моблит. — На шхерах к северу от острова есть тюленья колония. Именно так остров и получил свое название. _Рон_ на местном наречии значит «тюлень». Внешняя Рона, Ронсей, Портрона — все они названы в честь тюленей.

— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Эрвин, делая глоток виски. — Тюлени правда здесь так популярны?

— Да. Тут много сказок и легенд,, связанных с тюленями. Некоторые из них завораживают до глубины души.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, у нас есть книга местных народных преданий, — сказала Ханджи. — Попробую найти ее, возьмешь с собой на остров. Вообще-то, Ронские шхеры когда-то были домом для самой большой колонии тюленей на Внешних островах, но за последние десять лет ее численность сократилась почти до нуля. Там все еще есть небольшое лежбище, но ничего похожего на то, что было раньше.

— Кстати, там можно рыбачить прямо со скал, — добавил Моблит. — Если повезет, поймаешь сайру или морскую форель. Думаю, на станции есть пара удочек, и я могу одолжить тебе снасти, если захочешь попробовать свои силы. А утро и ранний вечер — лучшее время для прогулок. Может быть, ты даже услышишь пение тюленей.

— Ты сказал «пение»? — переспросил Эрвин, едва сумев закончить фразу из-за громкого зевка, который он не смог сдержать. — Простите, это очень грубо с моей стороны.

— Не переживай, здоровяк. — Ханджи улыбнулась. — Это морской воздух так действует на людей. Не удивлюсь, если ты будешь спать как убитый в течение первой недели или около того. Местные жители говорят, что это озон, но хотела бы я знать, что на самом деле вызывает сонливость и можно ли как-то измерить ее влияние на организм. Подозреваю, что это на самом деле связано с комбинацией факторов, включая…

— Хан, — мягко перебил ее Моблит. — Эрвину лучше лечь спать и как следует отдохнуть — он сегодня проделал долгий путь.

— Точно, прости! Пойдем, я покажу тебе спальню.

Эрвин одним глотком допил виски и, приятно согретый его дровяным вкусом и веселой компанией, проследовал за Ханджи по короткому коридору до маленькой гостевой комнаты. Он заснул еще до того, как голова коснулась подушки. Его сны были наполнены лодками, тюленями, островами, а где-то вдалеке тихо и неумолимо бились о берег морские волны.


	2. Внешние острова

Первый день пребывания Эрвина на Внешних островах выдался серым и пасмурным. К моменту, когда они с Ханджи добрались до Вестерниша, дождь лил как из ведра, а остров впереди был окутан густой пеленой облаков, которые, казалось, вытягивали из него все краски мира. Даже вечный жизнерадостный оптимизм Эрвина заметно поубавился, стоило им вновь оказаться на пристани перед паромом в Ронсей. Хоть остров и находился всего в паре миль от берега, он был едва виден — всего лишь темное пятно на фоне беспокойного серого моря.

Открытая палуба одноименного парома была рассчитана только на шесть машин, плюс дюжина-полторы сидячих мест для пеших пассажиров. По рекомендации Ханджи они решили оставаться в своих машинах во время этой короткой переправы. Эрвин сидел почти не двигаясь, прислушиваясь к мерному гулу моторов и с замиранием сердца наблюдая за бьющими по ветровому стеклу крупными каплями дождя и морских брызг.

От пристани до Байерона — главной деревушки острова — можно было доехать за несколько минут, несомненно, наслаждаясь по пути унылыми вересковыми пустошами. Невзрачные дома стояли по обе стороны единственной длинной улицы, по которой безутешно брела грязная черномордая овца. В остальном же деревня казалась совершенно необитаемой. Подъехав к единственным в округе магазину и почтовому отделению, Ханджи выпрыгнула из машины, ловко натянула на себя непромокаемый плащ и махнула рукой в сторону входа.

— Пойдем, Эрвин! — крикнула она сквозь шум дождя. — Я познакомлю тебя с Мэгс и Норри!

Вытащив куртку из сумки на заднем сиденье, Эрвин последовал за Ханджи в магазин, где нашел ее беседующей с женщиной средних лет, волосы которой были стальными, а улыбка яркой.

— Это Эрвин, — представила его Ханджи. — Он будет жить и работать на станции на Внешней Роне в течение следующих шести месяцев. Эрвин, Мэгс Макартур. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, у этой женщины есть все!

— Приятно познакомиться. — Та улыбнулась. — Вы впервые на островах?

— Да, — ответил Эрвин. — И еще не совсем понимаю, во что ввязался.

— Уверяю, с вами все будет в порядке. Подождите минутку, я позову Нормана, он уже вернулся.

Она скрылась за занавеской, отделяющей прилавок от основного зала, а через секунду Эрвин услышал пронзительное:

— Tormod! Trobhad a-steach. Greas ort! Тормод! Быстрее иди сюда!

Из задней части магазина появился довольно мрачный мужчина неопределенного возраста в заляпанном краской комбинезоне.

— Это Эрвин, друг Ханджи, — объяснила Мэгс. — Он останется на полевой станции на все лето.

Мужчина бесстрастно посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Да, — медленно произнес он. — Прекрасная погода, тебе повезло.

Эрвин в недоумении уставился на него, Ханджи по своему обыкновению расхохоталась, а Мэгс пихнула мужа локтем.

— Och bi sàmhach! Заткнись! Просто не обращай на него внимания, Эрвин, дорогой. Сколько лет его знаю, он так и несет полную чушь.

— А теперь нам лучше поторопиться, если мы хотим попасть на дамбу, — напомнила Ханджи.

— Конечно, конечно, siuthad ma hath. Просто дай нам знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Эрвин. Мы часто гуляем по острову с собаками, так что уверена — мы еще увидимся. Минуточку, дорогой, не могу отпустить тебя с пустыми руками. — Мэгс исчезла в задней части магазина и вернулась через пару минут с накрытой тканью корзинкой. — Свежие яйца и булочки только что из духовки. На первое время должно хватить, пока ты как следует не устроишься.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эрвин, искренне тронутый. — Вы очень добры.

Когда они покинули деревню, дождь все не прекращался, тяжелые серые тучи опустились еще ниже, а скалистые холмы, возвышающиеся на восточной стороне острова, были едва видны. К тому времени, когда они добрались до внешней дамбы на северной оконечности Ронсея, маленький островок полностью накрыла непогода. Эрвин с сомнением посмотрел на узкую бетонную дорожку, окаймленную с обеих сторон грубыми валунами, которая тянулась от берега и исчезала в тумане.

— Майк говорил, что это тупик. Но, похоже, мы идем за край света.

— И он прав! — прощебетала Ханджи. — Будто фильм ужасов. Скажи, круто! А теперь давай шевелись и закидывай свое барахло в багажник — прилив уже начинается, а мы все еще на этой стороне.

Эрвин повиновался и сделал, как ему было сказано, про себя решив, что «круто» — не то слово, которое он употребил бы.

Из-за почти нулевой видимости машина Ханджи со скоростью улитки буквально выползла на плотину, а мир вокруг них полностью растворился. Все смыл ливень, пока и их самих не окутала серая завеса: плотный туман и свинцовое небо, море, бушующее у края дамбы, нечеткая дорога, уходящая в небытие. У Эрвина возникло странное ощущение, что они потеряны для мира, подвешены вне времени и пространства.

Эрвин и не заметил, как с облегчением вздохнул, когда они наконец выехали на неровную, ухабистую дорогу, которая огибала берег. Поднявшись на вершину холма в центре острова, где туман немного рассеялся, они увидели полевую станцию, расположившуюся на мысе с видом на белый песчаный пляж. Станция, по сути, была переоборудованным фермерским домиком, который отремонтировали и набили всем необходимым для исследований и жизни на краю мира.

— Вот мы и на месте, Эрвин! — Ханджи ухмыльнулась, когда они подъехали к станции. — Добро пожаловать в твой новый дом! Что скажешь? Согласна, немного примитивно, но очаровательно, а? И прости за дерьмовую погоду — не самый лучший прием.

Хоть Эрвин все больше и больше сомневался во всей этой затее (и все более склонялся к тому, что Майк был прав), но вынужден был признать, что даже в такую плохую погоду место имело свое очарование. 

Побеленный дом был укрыт от непогоды с подветренной стороны холма, робкий луч солнца пробивался через завесу плотных туч, падая на пляж и бухту, изогнутую изящной дугой. Песок серебрился под дождем, а набегающие серые волны разбивались о берег белой пеной. Это было даже лучше, чем очаровательно. Это было поистине великолепно.

Не обращая никакого внимания на раскинувшийся вокруг пейзаж, Ханджи уже успела разгрузить половину багажника и частично перенести коробки с оборудованием под навес дома. Не переставая при этом без умолку трещать.

— Точно, логистика острова. Прости, что не могу задержаться и показать тебе все тропы — мне нужно успеть вернуться обратно, пока уровень воды не отрежет это место от материка. На холме стоит ветряная турбина, которая обеспечивает эту дыру… этот дом энергией! Бензиновый генератор в сарае на заднем дворе. Там же несколько запасных газовых баллонов, если понадобятся. Эрвин, ты меня слушаешь? Прекрати пялиться по сторонам и помоги мне, мать твою!

— Прости… — Эрвин постарался стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и присоединился к Ханджи, доставая из «Лендровера» коробки с оборудованием для сбора образцов.

— Все необходимые продукты ты можешь купить в том магазине, где мы были, — продолжила Ханджи, — Мэгс откроет для тебя счет, поэтому не забывай выбираться на материк, чтобы пополнить запасы. Боюсь, что мобильная сеть здесь еще хуже, чем погода, но в школе, в Ронсене, есть пара компьютеров и стабильный интернет, если тебе нужно будет отправить данные. Поройся в доме — где-то должно быть коротковолновое радио, а если что-то вдруг случится или тебе понадобится помощь — у задней двери есть набор ракетниц. Кто-то из местных точно увидит. Но с тобой все будет просто прекрасно! Даже лучше! Еще раз прости, но Моблит убьет меня, если я не успею уехать до прилива. Позвони мне, если что-то понадобится, или я сама заеду в конце недели. Наслаждайся отпуском, здоровяк!

И с этими словами Ханджи легко выпорхнула из кухни, оставив Эрвина совершенно одного посреди баррикад из коробок и мешков. Ему отчаянно хотелось выбраться наружу и исследовать остров, но Эрвин все же сумел взять себя в руки и принялся методично распаковывать свое снаряжение, привезенные вещи и запасы еды. Не мог он не заметить и того, что дом был слишком большим для одного человека, явно рассчитанный на целую бригаду ученых. Первый этаж почти целиком занимала просторная кухня с газовой плитой в одном конце и камином в другом. Огромный деревянный стол, за которым легко могла разместиться дюжина человек, стоял посередине. Рядом с кухней располагались ванная и кабинет с книжными стеллажами. Стены были увешаны картами, расписаниями паромов, схемами приливов и отливов, старыми фотографиями с видами острова. Наверху Эрвин обнаружил еще одну ванную комнату, две спальни в одинаковом стиле с двуспальными кроватями и еще одну спальню поменьше, окна которой выходили на пляж. Ее-то он и объявил своей. К тому времени, когда он закончил распаковывать вещи и устало опустился на продавленный диван в кухне выпить чашку кофе, был уже ранний вечер.

Очнулся он, вздрогнув, сонный и дезориентированный, с изрядно ноющей шеей. Из-за тусклого света снаружи дома нельзя было точно понять, который сейчас час. Недопитый кофе на дне чашки полностью остыл. Вытащив из кармана телефон, Эрвин с удивлением обнаружил, что отрубился на несколько часов, а время перевалило за десять вечера. Мысль об ужине и связанными с ним телодвижениями нисколько не прельщала, поэтому Эрвин погасил везде свет и, спотыкаясь, поднялся по лестнице наверх, где рухнул в постель, не раздеваясь. Как и предсказывала Ханджи — уснул он как убитый.

На следующий день Эрвин проснулся посреди настоящей бури. 

Монотонно падающие капли и тяжелый туман предыдущего дня были снесены свирепым северным штормом, который гнал шквалистый ледяной дождь по острову и яростно бил в окна дома. Эрвин смиренно прождал до обеда, надеясь, что непогода постепенно уляжется, но когда стрелки часов перевалили за полдень, он натянул непромокаемые ботинки и плащ с капюшоном, а затем спустился к пляжу. У самой кромки воды огромные буруны с шипением умирали, белой пеной впитываясь в песок под его ногами. Несмотря на низко натянутый капюшон, Эрвин вряд ли мог что-то видеть из-за плотной завесы дождя и песка, хлеставшего по глазам вместе с порывами ветра. Поэтому он решил отложить экскурсию до лучших времен и вернулся под защиту своего уютного пристанища.

Буря продолжалась три дня, в течение которых Эрвин смог выйти максимум на порог дома. Он был безмерно рад тому, что Ханджи заставила его сделать запасы и еды на ближайшую неделю ему будет достаточно. Поэтому он посвятил вынужденное заключение делу: занялся обустройством дома по своему вкусу и планированием работ, изучая подробные карты острова и выбирая те места, которые подойдут для сбора образцов больше всего. Также он быстро понял, что местная сеть была не просто плохой — она была поистине дерьмовой. Эрвин пробовал подняться на вершину холма и даже нашел одно место, где его мобильный смог поймать сигнал, но ветер и дождь были настолько свирепыми, что он не расслышал ни одного слова, когда все же смог дозвониться до Майка. Оставалась надежда, что Ханджи уже сообщила тому, что Эрвин более-менее в безопасности. Интернет-соединение было таким же плохим, если не хуже; веб-страницы загружались раздражающе медленно, изображения не грузились вовсе, и даже банальная проверка электронной почты требовала всех запасов терпения и самообладания. На второй день борьбы с мобильной связью Эрвин закинул телефон куда подальше и вместо этого проводил время, изучая обширную библиотеку станции. Книги с описанием местной истории, научные тексты об особенностях флоры и фауны, археологические монографии, путеводители, созданные пребывающими на станции до него, и даже дрянные бульварные романы на один раз. Однако полностью его внимание захватила книга народных преданий, любезно всунутая ему Ханджи и Моблитом, поэтому Эрвин провел не один вечер, поглощенный чтением. Плененный рассказами об ужасном _each-uisge_ — водном коне, — который крал ничего не подозревающих, доверчивых девушек с местных пастбищ; старом кайлихи — существе, напоминающем сову, — помимо силы сглаза, он мог обречь женщину на бесплодие или отвадить всю рыбу от рыбацких сетей; призраке-разбойнике с болот, что охотился на одиноких путников; и, конечно, большая часть рассказов была посвящена шелки — прекрасным людям-тюленям, пение которых поистине завораживало.

 _«Из ракушки тебя,  
Песня моря зовёт.  
Шелки тебе,  
Песню моря поёт.  
Не ревёт, не молчит,  
Дарит свою любовь,  
Любовь, свою любовь…»_ * 

Ночью, когда Эрвин завалился в постель, в голове его звучали слова старинной песни, сопровождаемые вспышками молний за окнами дома и далеким плеском волн, бьющихся о берег.

На четвертое утро после приезда Эрвин открыл глаза и увидел новый мир. Первое, что он заметил — яркий свет, проникающий сквозь занавески, второе — тишина. Он все еще слышал умирающие раскаты грома, но дождь прекратился, а свирепый рокот волн превратился в тихое мурлыканье. Выбравшись из постели, Эрвин раздвинул занавески и был встречен таким захватывающим дух видом, что ему пришлось моргнуть и протереть глаза. «Нет, не мерещится», — убедил он себя. Все вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, было серебристо-голубым. Яркий желток солнца на отмытом дождем небе. Цвет индиго, который постепенно темнел и на горизонте сливался с морем, а ближе к берегу бирюзово-голубая вода искрилась, и Эрвин с трудом мог поверить, что подобное может существовать в природе. Яркое утреннее солнце сверкало на гребнях волн, а влажный песок переливался бриллиантами. Эрвин не стал тратить время на одевание и прямо так, в пижаме, сбежал по лестнице вниз, а затем на улицу, натянув на босые ноги ботинки. Утро, свежее и холодное, тихо стелилось над островом, таким чистым, как новое начало.

Эрвин сразу принялся за работу. Наскоро позавтракав, он собрал карты, исследовательское снаряжение и отправился на разведку острова, чтобы наметить точки, где будет собирать образцы грунта в течение следующих шести месяцев. Хоть остров и был невелик, но не так, чтобы обойти его за утро — некоторые его части были каменистыми и полностью заросшими, а высокие морские утесы делали большую часть восточного побережья практически недоступной.

Ближе к вечеру Эрвин обследовал часть доступной береговой линии, за исключением мыса на дальней северной оконечности острова. Было достаточно светло, но все вокруг уже начало приобретать ту странную мягкую прозрачность, которая была характерна для этих широт. Когда он был на полпути к вершине холма, его остановил внезапный странный шум. Низкий пронзительный звук, плавный и очень грустный одновременно. Эрвин прислушался и понял, что звук идет со стороны берега, но он не был похож на крик ни одной из тех птиц, которых он знал. Следуя за печальной песней, Эрвин взобрался по гребню на мыс, а когда оказался на высоком утесе, увидел большую гладкую скалу, выступающую над морем. И там, недалеко от берега, расположилась тюленья колония шхер Роны. Большие серые тюлени лежали на камнях, перекликаясь между собой, а волны пенились и пенились вокруг них. Очарованный странной песней, Эрвин осторожно поднялся на скалу и сел среди колышущихся кустов розовых армерий, свесив ноги с края. Открывшаяся картина так восхищала, что он совершенно не заметил, как один из тюленей соскользнул с насиженного места в море. Несколько мгновений спустя гладкая темная голова появилась из воды недалеко от скалы, где сидел Эрвин. Тюлень исчез в волнах лишь для того, чтобы вновь вынырнуть ближе к берегу. Эрвину отчаянно хотелось вытащить телефон, чтобы сфотографировать тюленя, но он сидел совершенно неподвижно, пока существо не стало подбираться все ближе и ближе, в итоге оказавшись в двух шагах от берега. Теперь оно было так близко, что Эрвин отчетливо видел его черты. Тюлень смотрел на него темными, умными глазами, а узкие ноздри раздувались, словно пытались уловить человеческий запах. Спустя пару минут Эрвин догадался, что является для тюленя таким же объектом для изучения, как и тюлень для него. Они смотрели друг на друга пристально, с подчеркнутым интересом, пока, наконец, животное не повернулось, а его тело не исчезло в воде, описав перед этим изящную дугу. С легким чувством облегчения от того, что молчаливый допрос закончен, Эрвин поднялся и направился обратно на станцию.

В ту ночь, засыпая, убаюканный шумом морских волн и потрескиванием огня в камине, Эрвин был уверен, что слышит тихую, печальную песню шелки на берегу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [OST Song of the Sea — Selkie Song [RUS]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDPnoJ6I-Ec&ab_channel=GalaVoices)


	3. Открытие

Вскоре жизнь Эрвина на острове вошла в определенный ритм. Каждый день он выходил, собирал песок и грунт в десятках разных точек на разных высотах. Затем возвращался на станцию, где промывал и просеивал образцы, чтобы извлечь из них микропластик, который упаковывал, взвешивал и аккуратно подписывал. Все полученные результаты он сортировал по датам и укладывал в отдельный контейнер, чтобы позже отвезти все в лабораторию университета. И уже там, целой командой ученых, они смогут определить природу и источник загрязняющих веществ. Хоть остров и казался нетронутым и очень чистым, Эрвин был потрясен, обнаруживая крошечные фрагменты пластика почти в каждой точке отбора проб по периметру. Результат оказался ошеломительным, а вот прогноз для окружающей среды был весьма мрачным. 

Пару раз в неделю Эрвин отрывался от работы, чтобы съездить в Ронсей, проверить электронную почту и отправить промежуточные данные в университет, а заодно навещал Мэгс и ее мужа в местном магазине. Раз в две недели он ездил на Мэйн-Айл, чтобы в Портроне пополнить свою кладовую припасами, обычно останавливаясь на ночь у Ханджи, где искренне наслаждался компанией маниакальной подруги и превосходной стряпней Моблита.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Эрвин обнаружил, что жизнь на острове была далеко не одинокой. Местные жители часто приезжали погулять с собаками и порыбачить (пусть и не всегда законно). В часы перед закатом кто-то из местных мальчишек причаливал к берегу, чтобы натянуть сети для ловли лосося. А затем вновь растворялся в тумане, пытаясь успеть до прибытия лодок рыбоохраны. В основном местные жители были сдержанны, но дружелюбны и гостеприимны. Они оставили Эрвина наедине с собой, но вместе с тем он нередко находил у дверей своего домика подарки в виде яиц, банок варенья или свежей выпечки. Когда Эрвин с удивлением обнаружил целого лосося, он не сомневался, что тот был пойман кем-то из мальчишек, но отказываться от свежей рыбы не стал.

Он сам не заметил, как привык к одиночеству острова, а когда прилив поднимался над дамбой, отрезая его от материка, он оставался совершенно один. Если не считать компании тюленей и птиц. В такие моменты можно было почувствовать, как старая земля спокойно дышит, а умиротворенную тишину нарушает только редкий крик чайки или кроншнепы на холме да печальные песни тюленей на шхерах.

Без интернета и телевизора, которые отвлекали, когда он не работал, Эрвин проводил время, гуляя по острову, пока не изучил каждый его дюйм как свои пять пальцев. Он часами наблюдал за птицами на берегу, за маленькими бекасами, которые рассыпались по пляжу, как листья, гонимые ветром. Или за щеголеватыми гагарками и кайрами, одетыми в смокинги и фраки. И, конечно, за старыми бакланами, сушащими свои распростертые крылья на камнях.

Но больше всего Эрвин любил наблюдать за тюленями, и не проходило и дня, чтобы он не забрался на высокий утес, с которого открывался вид на шхеры. Тюлени относились к нему с вежливым игнорированием. Как к чему-то незначительному, не стоящему особого внимания. Только вот один из них — серый и относительно маленький, с чернильной полосой на спинке — оказался самым любопытным и часто подплывал близко к берегу, когда Эрвин устраивался на скале. Иногда этот тюлень просто наблюдал за ним, иногда же резвился и кувыркался в прибрежных волнах, будто пытаясь заманить поплавать вместе с ним. Эрвин как-то слышал, что тюленей сравнивают с собаками, но в его водном спутнике было что-то грациозно-кошачье. Иногда он свистел, и тюлень соскальзывал со скал и плыл к берегу; иногда просто смотрел в ответ с лукавым презрением, прежде чем бесшумно исчезнуть в волнах. Частенько по вечерам, когда тюлени заводили свои грустные песни, Эрвин присоединялся к их хору, вспоминая обрывки колыбельных, которые в далеком детстве пела его мать. Это было глупо, да, но его ведь никто не слышал. Никто, кроме тюленей, а они, кажется, не возражали.

Гуляя по периметру острова, Эрвин часто брал с собой потрепанный «Молескин». Он давно не брал в руки карандаш, но вскоре обнаружил, что даже несмотря на его нулевые умения, было что-то умиротворяющее в том, как тонкий грифель оставляет на мягкой бумаге то контур холма, то береговую линию. То плавные очертания спящих под неярким солнцем тюленей.

Тогда Эрвин понял, что доволен своей жизнью в данный момент. С момента тяжелого разрыва с Мари он только и делал, что пытался заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся с ее уходом. Работа, спортзал, тонны бумаг, которые нужно было заполнить, статьи, вечно недостающее финансирование… Оправдание за оправданием, изо дня в день. Эрвин давно не позволял себе просто _быть_. Здесь, на острове, с наступлением прилива ничто не отвлекало, и у него не было другого выбора, кроме как быть и встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, которого он нашел за завесой тумана. Поначалу жажда самопознания занимала Эрвина, но по мере того, как шли недели, а весна стала летом, он больше не мог игнорировать тот факт, что в глубине души чего-то не хватает. _Он был чертовски одинок_. Хоть эту правду и вытащил наружу пустынный остров, Эрвин понял, что так было всегда. Даже в те годы, когда он встречался с Мари, с которой мог разделить свою жизнь, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Эрвин хотел, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто разделил бы с ним мечты; кто-то, кто мог бы понять, что движет им; кто-то, кто поможет ему спасти мир. Желание идиотское, но единственное.

Это глубокое откровение не давало Эрвину покоя, и его все больше и больше тянуло к морскому утесу, возвышающемуся над шхерами, где он каждый вечер часами сидел, наблюдая за тюленями. Было начало июля, и новолуние принесло на остров высокие приливы. Ближе к вечеру Эрвин, как обычно, поднялся на свой наблюдательный пункт над шхерами и с удивлением обнаружил, что не один. Человек лежал, вытянувшись на камне под теплым солнцем, с закрытыми глазами и скрещенными за головой руками. Человек, который на первый взгляд казался совершенно голым.

— Простите, я не хотел вас беспокоить, — примирительно начал Эрвин, с трудом сдерживая замешательство в голосе.

— Cha robh. Ты не помешал, — буркнул незнакомец на местном наречии, а затем плавно сел. Тогда Эрвин заметил, что хоть его торс и был обнажен, на нем были темно-серые штаны из гладкой блестящей ткани, которые сидели низко на бедрах и заканчивались чуть ниже колен. Но что действительно привлекало внимание, так это тонкая линия темных волосков, которая шла по спине вниз, скрываясь под поясом штанов, плотно облепивших ладную задницу. Эрвин моргнул, чувствуя, как от этого неожиданного и неуместного замечания к лицу приливает жар, и поспешно поднял глаза на хмурое лицо незнакомца. Его прямые темные волосы падали на серые, как туман, глаза, смотревшие с чем-то похожим на любопытство и презрение.

— Я не ожидал встретить здесь кого-то еще, — продолжил Эрвин, немного огорченный тем, что кто-то занял его привычное место.

Незнакомец же продолжал недобро на него смотреть, молчать и хмурить тонкие брови.

— De tha thu a’deanamh an seo? — вновь буркнул он.

— Простите? Я не понял.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — немного хриплым голосом повторил мужчина.

— Работаю на полевой станции. — Эрвин указал за свое правое плечо. — Вот там. Все лето.

— Нет. Аn seo. Что ты делаешь _здесь_? — терпеливо и медленно повторил чужак таким голосом, будто разговаривал с умалишенным или ребенком. Ни тем, ни другим Эрвин себя не считал.

— А… Просто гуляю. По вечерам я обычно подолгу наблюдаю за тюленями.

— Почему?

— Почему? — Эрвин держался, но уже и его ангельское терпение начало сдавать под напором этого грубияна. — Потому что мне нравится на них смотреть. Достаточная для тебя причина?

— Да. Я тоже люблю смотреть, — хмыкнул тот в ответ, скривив губы в острой улыбке. — Как твое имя?

— Эрвин. Эрвин Смит.

Мужчина встал и протянул руку. Эрвина поразило его телосложение — миниатюрный, почти на голову ниже, стройный, крепкий и с широкими плечами.

— Леви, — так же неприветливо представился он.

Удивившись сильному пожатию, Эрвин не стал никак это комментировать. Как и то, что ногти его нового знакомого были с черной каймой.

— Рад познакомиться с тобой, — сказал Эрвин пусть и немного заторможено, но вполне искренне.

Выпустив широкую ладонь из своей хватки, Леви вновь растянулся на теплом камне, привычно заложив руки за голову. Эрвину это странным образом напомнило тех тюленей, которые вповалку грелись под солнцем на мелководье.

— Ты живешь где-то здесь? — все же спросил он, чувствуя себя неловко из-за разговора с полуобнаженным знакомцем, растянувшимся у его ног. На мгновение он подумал, что мог бы присесть рядом, но не будет ли это вторжением в личное пространство с его стороны? А вот Леви совершенно не заботило то, что он занял чье-то место.

— Где-то здесь? — Тот раздражающе хмыкнул в ответ. — Да, пожалуй, можно сказать и так. Где-то здесь.

Его акцент был похож на акцент островитян, но с особой мягкой, раскатистой интонацией, которая была совершенно чужой и в то же время глубоко знакомой. Эрвин поймал себя на мысли, что может слушать этот голос вечно, и тут же отмел эту мысль как совершенно неуместную.

— Тогда тебе лучше следить за приливом — вода быстро поднимается.

— Я знаю.

— И если ты не успеешь на ту сторону, через дамбу тебе придется переправляться вплавь.

— Я умею плавать. — Леви вновь хмыкнул, посмотрев на Эрвина со странной улыбкой на лице. — А ты сам-то умеешь?

— Умею что? Плавать? — Странный вопрос немного сбил с толку. — Конечно, умею.

— Тогда, возможно, однажды мы поплаваем вместе, Эрвин Смит.

Что-то в этой полной сарказма ремарке глубоко взволновало Эрвина, хоть он и понимал, что этот Леви просто над ним издевается, пытаясь выбить из колеи. Только вот зачем? Вопрос был простым и сложным одновременно.

— Еще увидимся, — сказал Леви, закрывая глаза и всячески показывая, что продолжать разговор не намерен.

Но Эрвин почему-то все так же стоял и смотрел на него, пока наконец не вздохнул и не направился обратно к станции, больше растревоженный, чем удовлетворенный этим коротким разговором.

Утро следующего дня выдалось ветреным и пасмурным, мягкая вчерашняя погода сменилась шквалистым ливнем и холодным ветром с моря. Эрвин занимался своими обычными делами, собирая образцы в уже привычных местах, но мысли его то и дело возвращались к странному человеку, которого он встретил вчера на мысе. Он уже понял, что на эти богом забытые острова прибивает таких же потерянных людей, которые или пытались убежать от чего-то, или, наоборот, жаждали что-то найти. И скрепя сердце Эрвин признавал, что сам является одним из вечных бегунов и искателей, но вот Леви… Этот странный человек на вершине скалы не был похож ни на одного из тех, кого он когда-то знал.

В тот вечер, когда Эрвин добрался до северной оконечности острова, было холодно и серо. Он был немало удивлен, обнаружив, что мыс снова занят странным пришельцем, который, несмотря на ненастную погоду, был одет только в короткие серые штаны, сидящие на нем, как вторая кожа.

— Привет, — сказал Эрвин, взобравшись на скалу. — Ты вернулся.

— Ты думаешь, я уходил? — Леви привычно хмыкнул, не потрудившись даже обернуться. Он сидел на самом краю скалистого мыса, глядя вниз на море, которое дико билось о скалы, торчащие, как острые сломанные зубы.

— Только если ты не разбил лагерь где-то здесь. — Не было ничего необычного в том, что люди останавливались на пару ночей на острове, где было несколько укромных мест среди песчаных дюн, окаймляющих пляж на западной стороне. Только вот Эрвин, пока собирал свои образцы, ничего похожего на кемпинг не заметил.

— Лагерь… — протянул Леви и все же обернулся, коротко пожав плечами.

А Эрвин изо всех сил старался не пялиться на его обнаженную грудь, что было непросто. Леви был потрясающе хорошо сложен, а невысокий рост только придавал гармонии его фигуре: тугие узлы мышц на плечах, гибкая спина, до прозрачности бледная кожа, под которой текли ручейки синих вен, обвивая сильные руки. И темная дорожка волос, шедшая от пупка вниз, по цвету совпадающая с тем пушком, что тянулся вдоль впадины позвоночника. Эрвин с трудом сглотнул, язык во рту внезапно высох.

— Тебе не холодно? — слова проскрежетали, как галька под ногами.

Леви посмотрел на свою грудь, потом вновь перевел взгляд на Эрвина и недоуменно нахмурился.

— Нет. А должно?

— Наверное — из-за дождя сегодня холоднее, чем обычно, — терпеливо объяснил Эрвин, а его спутник только сильнее помрачнел и вообще выглядел крайне встревожено. Будто его подловили на чем-то неправильном. Или указали на явную несостыковку фактов.

— Хочешь мою рубашку? Куртка непромокаемая, и ветер ее не берет, так что я не замерзну. — Эрвин принялся выбираться из одежды, даже не дождавшись ответа. — Она будет немного великовата, но согреет тебя. Обещаю. — Он коротко улыбнулся, протягивая Леви свою клетчатую флисовую рубаху.

Леви принял одежду и осторожно понюхал ее, прежде чем натянуть через голову. Говоря, что рубаха будет немного велика, Эрвин явно преуменьшил — нижний край дошел почти до колен, а кистей рук и вовсе не было видно. Затем Леви натянул воротник на лицо и снова принюхался.

— Пахнет тобой.

— Но она чистая, честное слово, — принялся оправдываться Эрвин. — Стирал всего несколько дней назад, а сегодня первый раз надел. И ты можешь оставить ее себе, если хочешь. На станции у меня есть еще несколько.

— Tapadh leat. Ну конечно. — Леви хмыкнул, комфортно устраиваясь на каменном выступе.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь? — спросил Эрвин, указывая на плоский камень. Леви только пожал плечами в ответ, но отодвинулся, освобождая достаточно места.

Эрвин сел, свесив ноги с края скалы. Несмотря на приличное расстояние между ними, он понял, что Леви не лгал, говоря, что не замерз — от него шло приятное тепло. И Эрвин с трудом остановил себя, когда захотел придвинуться к нему чуть ближе.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, глядя на серое море, прежде чем Леви заговорил.

— Тебе нравится смотреть на тюленей.

— Да, — ответил Эрвин, хотя на самом деле это даже не было вопросом. — Они такие, я не знаю, в своей стихии, что ли.

— Она беременна.

— Что, прости?

— Вон та самка. — Леви указал на шхеры, где, чуть отделившись от остальных, на камнях отдыхала крупная представительница своей стаи. — Она понесет еще до наступления зимы. Последние две беременности закончились выкидышами.

— Мне очень жаль, — выдохнул Эрвин, не зная, что еще тут можно сказать.

— А те трое родились прошлым летом, — продолжил Леви, указав уже на группку молодых тюленей, резвящихся в воде. — Та, темно-коричневая — позапрошлым.

— Ты очень хорошо их знаешь. — Эрвин не удержался от комментария. И заметил, что Леви вновь нахмурился.

Как выяснилось, его новый знакомый был действительно очень хорошо осведомлен. И не только в отношении тюленей. Пока они сидели на ветреном мысу, Леви назвал на своем родном языке, а затем перевел на английский каждый остров и скалу, каждую птицу, пролетающую над горизонтом, каждую рыбу, скрывающуюся в водорослях под волнами. Он знал даже крошечные растения, цепляющиеся за скалы! К тому времени, когда солнечный свет наконец начал меркнуть, голова Эрвина кружилась от слов, названий и мягкого ритмичного голоса Леви.

— Спасибо тебе! — искренне поблагодарил он, поднимаясь и стряхивая с джинсов налипший лишайник. — Я ценю, что ты нашел время и столько мне рассказал. Думаю, дамба уже свободна, так что можешь вернуться домой.

Леви опять только пожал плечами и потянулся к вороту рубашки, чтобы снять ее и вернуть хозяину.

— Нет-нет, оставь себе. Я настаиваю. — Эрвин вновь улыбнулся тому, как тонкие брови вопросительно съехались к переносице. — Еще увидимся, Леви.

Но Леви не ответил — взгляд его блуждал по бурлящему темному морю.

Проснувшись следующим утром, Эрвин обнаружил на пороге своего домика аккуратно сложенную рубашку, в нагрудном кармане которой лежали плоские, белые камушки.


	4. Ужин

На следующий день Эрвин вынужден был отправиться в очередное путешествие за припасами в Портрону, а на обратном пути заскочить к Ханджи с Моблитом на «чай». Сидя в машине на борту парома «Ронсей», направлявшегося к главному острову, он обнаружил, что мысли то и дело возвращаются к странному человеку, выброшенному на берег моря, как ракушка после шторма. Судя по уверенному владению диалектом, не говоря уже о феноменальном знании самих островов, Леви точно был местным жителем. Только вот сделан был совершенно из другого теста, нежели те, кого Эрвин встречал до него.

Задумчиво глядя на бьющиеся за бортом волны, он вдруг вспомнил одну из легенд, которую вычитал в потрепанной книжице Ханджи. Ту, что рассказывала о кораблях некогда великой армады, которая попала в бурю и была почти полностью разбита не врагом, но острыми прибрежными скалами. А немногие выжившие воины обосновались как раз на территории островов и положили начало новой нации людей, которые пусть и не были высоки ростом, но имели развитую мускулатуру, светлые глаза и темные волосы. Диковинная история, красивая легенда, которая наверняка имела под собой невероятно мало фактов, но именно это прибавляло Леви особого шарма. Цвет волос и глаз, его рост и фигура сильно отличали его от высоких светловолосых островитян, которые во многом были обязаны своей внешностью скандинавским поселенцам из прошлых веков. Эрвин решил спросить об этом у Мэгс, когда в следующий раз окажется в ее магазинчике. Вечно смеющаяся хозяйка лавки наверняка знала всех поселенцев, а кто-то, обладающий столь примечательной наружностью, как Леви, точно должен был запомниться ей. Еще был шанс, что Ханджи тоже его знает, ведь у нее была привычка знакомиться с любым хоть сколько-то интересным и необычным человеком, а Леви подходил по обоим пунктам. Проще всего было расспросить ее и Моблита, живущих на острове не первый год, только вот почему-то, пока тянулся приятный вечер за разговорами и виски, Эрвин не нашел подходящего момента, чтобы сделать это.

И как бы он ни наслаждался обществом друзей, каждую минуту Эрвин хотел одного — вернуться на свой крошечный островок. Однако паромы ходили только дважды в день, а это означало, что сделать это он сможет лишь завтра. И к тому времени, когда Эрвин разложил все покупки и наскоро перекусил, был глубокий вечер. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему испытать судьбу и преодолеть уже знакомый путь до мыса. Несмотря на поздний час, его усилия были вознаграждены — еще на подходе Эрвин заметил маленькую фигурку на скале, возвышающейся над морем. Солнце медленно тонуло в воде, небо пылало яркими оттенками багрового, красного и пурпурного, а лучи золотили гребни набегающих волн.

Взобравшись наверх, Эрвин увидел, что Леви одет в старую выцветшую футболку. Ткань казалась изрядно заношенной и линялой, но здорово облегала стройное тело, а короткие рукава подчеркивали красоту накачанных бицепсов под бледной кожей.

— Привет! — Эрвин улыбнулся. — Мне нравится твоя футболка. — Хотя, по правде говоря, больше она была похожа на тряпку, которую кто-то забыл на берегу не один месяц назад.

Леви коротко глянул на него и самодовольно улыбнулся в ответ. Эрвин впервые видел, как тот улыбается, и было это весьма странно: тонкие губы будто вовсе не привыкли к этому движению, складывались в причудливый оскал, из которого выглядывали кончики острых клыков. Да и в самом выражении костистого лица было что-то звериное. Эрвин осторожно присел на камень рядом с ним, стараясь держаться на почтительном расстоянии. В этом человеке было что-то волнующее, но Эрвин не мог отрицать, что его влекло к Леви не одно лишь любопытство.

— Ты же знаешь, что мог оставить себе мою рубашку, да?

— Нет, Эрвин, я абсолютно точно не мог! — резко выпалил Леви, будто сама мысль об этом приводила его в ужас. Только вот сам Эрвин не мог взять в толк — почему?

— Хорошо. Все нормально. Нет, так нет. Забудь об этом.

Леви нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, тонкая ткань обтянула плечи еще выразительнее.

— Так ты давно здесь сидишь? — все же спросил Эрвин после короткой, очень неловкой паузы.

Вместо ответа Леви неопределенно пожал плечами, но у Эрвина возникло ощущение, что тот явно чем-то расстроен.

— Прости, что не смог вчера прийти, — аккуратно начал он, а Леви только фыркнул, будто слова эти были какой-то глупостью. — Мне пришлось уехать в Портрону, но из-за расписания паромов не получилось вернуться, и я остался ночевать у друзей — Хан и Моблита — они живут недалеко от города.

— Портрона — дерьмовая дыра, — презрительно выплюнул Леви, сморщив нос от отвращения. — Гавань грязная, полно мусора. Отвратительное место.

— Ну, наверное, ты прав. — Эрвина немного удивила эта вспышка гнева, но он предпочел никак ее не комментировать. — Хорошо, что мне не придется возвращаться туда еще несколько недель.

— Хорошо! — Леви одобрительно кивнул, вновь переведя на него взгляд светлых глаз. — И вообще, что ты там забыл?

— Нужно было купить кое-что из продуктов — мои запасы подходили к концу.

— Тебе нужна еда?

Эрвина удивил этот вопрос, но он опять выбрал не размышлять слишком много.

— Сейчас нет — я же только что вернулся с покупками, помнишь? Этого хватит до конца месяца.

Леви взглянул на него со странно задумчивым, хмурым видом. Так, будто собирал информацию, которую можно использовать в своих целях.

— И кто такой этот твой «Ханимоблит»?

Эрвин вернулся в пустой дом, когда ночь полностью вступила в свои права, укрыв небо изысканным темно-синим бархатом с россыпью мерцающих звезд. Все это время они сидели и разговаривали. Точнее, говорил в основном Эрвин, а Леви заинтересованно слушал, иногда задавая точные, обдуманные вопросы. Он рассказывал о Ханджи и Моблите, о том, как они познакомились, о других своих друзьях, о прежней жизни, которая сейчас казалась бесконечно далекой… Говорил, пока свет медленно угасал, а солнце на горизонте встречалось с морской водой. Прервать свой рассказ Эрвин решил только тогда, когда понял, что промерз до костей, поэтому неохотно, но попрощался и вернулся к себе. А засыпал он согретый и убаюканный далекой, медленной колыбельной, которая обнимала его, как смутно знакомые, ласковые руки.

На следующий день, закончив обязательные дела на станции и рассортировав собранные образцы, Эрвин решил попробовать свои силы в ловле рыбы. С момента прибытия на остров он уже несколько раз пытался рыбачить, но ни одна из попыток не оказалась удачной. Но теперь Моблит выделил ему несколько замысловатых блесен из своей коллекции, уверив, что с ними даже Эрвин сумеет что-нибудь поймать себе на обед. Поэтому, собрав удочки, снаряжение и вспомнив, что ближе к шхерам рыбы больше, Эрвин двинулся вдоль берега, пока не оказался почти у самого утеса, откуда открывался вид на колонию тюленей. Отсюда, снизу, утес казался невероятно высоким и стоящим почти перпендикулярно водной глади, а когда Эрвин посмотрел на скалу, у него захватило дух — как он вообще мог сидеть там и не трястись от страха рухнуть в море?

Найдя большой и плоский камень, достаточно широкий, чтобы стоять на нем, не теряя равновесия, Эрвин принялся собирать удочку, приделывая серебряную блесну к концу лески. Ему потребовалось забросить наживку дважды, прежде чем леска наконец натянулась, и он все же смог выудить крошечную блестящую рыбку. Эрвин решил бросить ее в принесенное ведро (чтоб то не стояло пустым памятником его позора), когда услышал сверху громкий голос:

— Чем ты занят?

Подняв взгляд, Эрвин увидел темноволосую голову Леви, следящего за ним с вершины утеса.

— Ловлю рыбу! — крикнул он в ответ, разводя руки в стороны. — А на что это похоже?

— По мне, так на твое мучение!

Эрвин не видел издевательскую ухмылку на лице Леви, но безошибочно слышал ее в его голосе.

— Вот доказательство! — Эрвин вытащил маленькую рыбку из ведра и зажал ее так, чтобы Леви было видно. Взмахнув хвостом, рыбка выскользнула из его пальцев и, прежде чем он успел ее поймать, плюхнулась обратно в море. Высоко над ним Леви разразился лающим смехом.

— Рыба не идиотка!

Покачав головой, Эрвин вновь взялся за удочку, закидывая ее раз за разом, но удача, казалось, покинула его, и каждый новый бросок встречался саркастическим комментарием сверху. Леви эта ситуация бесконечно веселила, а Эрвин сумел вынести не один десяток издевок, прежде чем его терпение окончательно иссякло.

— Тогда спускайся сюда, если думаешь, что можешь сделать лучше! — прорычал он после одного замечания, уязвившего его до глубины души.

— Хорошо! — отозвался Леви. — Сам напросился!

А затем, к величайшему ужасу Эрвина, он просто взял и спрыгнул с высокого уступа, описав дугу в воздухе и нырнув в море внизу, где волны пенились и разбивались о темные скалы у подножия утеса.

— _Леви!_ — в ужасе закричал Эрвин, отбрасывая удочку в сторону и карабкаясь по камням к самой кромке воды, уверенный, что найдет бездыханное тело Леви, разбившееся о камни. Было немыслимо прыгнуть с такой высоты и не напороться на острые обломки скал, торчащих над водой.

Эрвин неистово скользил взглядом по гребням волн, но безрезультатно — ничего не было видно, да и тело Леви уже несколько минут не всплывало. Парализованный страхом, Эрвин не знал, что делать. Нырнуть вслед за Леви было бы самоубийством. Еще был шанс позвонить в береговую охрану, но для этого нужно сначала поймать слабый сигнал мобильной сети, а значит, взбираться вверх по холму почти километр. Тут он вспомнил, что на станции есть набор сигнальных ракет, и если выпустить одну или две, кто-то в Ронсене обязательно увидит и пришлет спасательную шлюпку.

В тот момент, когда Эрвин уже готов был развернуться и припустить к полевой станции, кое-что привлекло его внимание. Далеко в море, дальше, чем казалось возможным, появилась маленькая точка, темная голова, а затем бледная рука, машущая ему из воды.

Ноги не держали, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, поэтому Эрвин не стал сопротивляться, когда колени от ужаса подкосились, а сам он неизящно опустился на влажный камень. Он все еще пытался успокоиться, когда пару минут спустя голова Леви показалась из моря у подножия скалы. Тот широко улыбался, казалось, не обращая внимания на волны, бьющиеся вокруг него.

— Леви… О боже, Леви, — выдохнул Эрвин. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа! О чем, черт возьми, ты думал?!

— Ужин! — крикнул Леви и торжествующе бросил огромного синего лобстера на камень, туда, где стоял на коленях Эрвин.

— Господи Иисусе! — выругался Эрвин и вскочил на ноги, едва не поскальзываясь на камне, когда огромный лобстер зло защелкал на него клешнями.

— В чем дело? — Взгляд Леви за секунду из веселого стал привычно хмурым. — Ты не любишь лобстеров?

— Что? Нет… Да. Конечно, я люблю лобстеров, но ты мог сломать себе шею! Я правда думал, что ты утонул!

— Тц! — пренебрежительно цыкнув, Леви выбрался из моря и запрыгнул на скалу, резким движением руки смахивая мокрые волосы с лица. Он избавился от старой футболки, но серые бриджи, которые обтягивали его бедра, как вторая кожа, все еще были на месте. Леви улыбался Эрвину почти так же ярко, как сверкали капли морской воды на полупрозрачной коже и темных волосах. И Эрвин вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что сделать новый вдох не так-то просто. Будто от острой, но искренней улыбки Леви свежий воздух вокруг них загустел.

— Пошли, — сказал тот, ловко поднимая лобстера за хвост, но держа его на безопасном расстоянии — синий монстр совсем недобро щелкал клешнями, кажется, предчувствуя свою судьбу. — Я жутко голоден. Мы могли бы поесть и здесь, но ты же предпочитаешь готовить, правильно?

— Эм, что? — переспросил Эрвин, все еще растерянный и сбитый с толку тем, что происходит прямо сейчас. — Да-а. Да, конечно.

— Хорошо. — Леви вновь ухмыльнулся, скаля пугающе острые зубы. — Догоняй, старик! — крикнул он, рванув по мелководью в сторону станции и перепрыгивая с камня на камень так ловко, что Эрвин с трудом поспевал за ним, несясь по мокрому песку пляжа.

Когда они подошли к домику, Леви в нерешительности замер перед самым порогом.

— Входи, чего ты, — бросил Эрвин, сгружая снасти, удочку и пустое ведро у двери, а следом стягивая резиновые сапоги. — Можешь устроить нашего друга в раковине на кухне.

Леви осторожно вошел внутрь, с любопытством оглядываясь, прежде чем положить все так же норовившего цапнуть лобстера в раковину.

— Давненько я не был в таких местах…

— Каких «таких»? — озадаченно спросил Эрвин, на что Леви лишь неопределенно обвел рукой комнату.

Стоя на кухне, босой и в одних облегающих бриджах, со все еще влажными от морской воды волосами, Леви выглядел еще более обнаженным и растерянным, чем обычно снаружи. Уже не в первый раз Эрвину пришлось напоминать себе, что не следует пялиться и позволять взгляду задерживаться на гладкой груди Леви, на темной дорожке волосков, спускающейся вдоль позвоночника.

— Так… — начал Эрвин, прочищая горло. — Думаю, нам надо что-то сделать с этим монстром. Я никогда раньше не готовил живых лобстеров, так что понятия не имею, как сделать его съедобным. Дождаться, пока закипит вода, и положить в кастрюлю живым?

— Живым?! — Леви в ужасе уставился на него. — Это варварство! Чему, черт возьми, тебя научили на твоей земле?

— И это одна из причин, почему я не готовил их сам! Нам стоит оглушить его? Не очень понимаю, как…

Леви только закатил глаза, показывая, что разговор окончен, и отвернулся. А через секунду раздался треск, заставивший каждый мускул Эрвина вздрогнуть, но когда Леви вновь повернулся, лобстер в его руке уже не подавал признаков жизни.

— Не благодари, — сказал он с той дикой ухмылкой, от которой у Эрвина сжималось сердце. — Сделай с ним что-нибудь, неженка. А я еще кое-что принесу на гарнир. — И, не сказав больше ни слова, Леви исчез за дверью, оставив Эрвина наедине с огромным ракообразным.

К тому моменту, когда Леви вернулся, лобстер кипел в кастрюле с подсоленной водой.

— Критмум, — пояснил Леви, протягивая Эрвину пучок зелени.

— А, морской фенхель, — улыбнулся тот. — Я как-то пробовал его, жаренным в масле с чесноком, очень вкусно!

Леви пожал плечами.

— Делай с ним, что хочешь. Он хорош в любом виде. — Взяв одну веточку фенхеля из рук Эрвина, он поймал ее зубами, высасывая зеленую мякоть, а затем медленно вытащил стебель изо рта. Эрвин кашлянул и поспешно отвернулся к кастрюле, пытаясь как можно незаметнее восстановить дыхание и надеясь, что гость не заметил, как кровь отхлынула от его головы вниз.

Они ели лобстера с молодой картошкой и фенхелем, солоноватый привкус которого прекрасно дополнял нежное мясо. Вот только чтобы вскрыть клешни, Эрвину понадобились плоскогубцы, и он старался не смотреть, как Леви справляется с панцирем острыми зубами, без труда добираясь до заключенной внутри плоти.

— Мы можем оставить посуду, я вымою все завтра. — Эрвин удовлетворенно выдохнул, с трудом отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку, на что Леви с отвращением сморщил нос.

— Не хочу разводить грязь.

И прежде чем Эрвин успел возразить, Леви уже собрал со стола тарелки и сгрузил их в мыльную воду. А затем принялся за кастрюлю, драя ее с таким усердием, которое заставило Эрвина искренне застыдиться того, как он вел свое домашнее хозяйство.

Как только кухня была отчищена до блеска, Эрвин в попытке отблагодарить Леви за ужин открыл бутылку привезенного на остров виски. Так они и сидели за кухонным столом, потягивая крепкий напиток, болтая обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. Леви оказался особенно искусен в уклонении от прямых вопросов, и хотя он с удовольствием рассказывал об островах, особенно об их морской среде и дикой природе, о которой имел обширные знания, но ни словом не обмолвился о своей собственной жизни. А когда узнал, что Эрвин много путешествовал как в студенческие годы, так и в ходе своих исследований, то принялся задавать вопросы о местах, которые тот посетил, и о вещах, которые видел.  
Когда Эрвин дошел в своих рассказах до экспедиции по греческим островам, было уже далеко за полночь, а голова его изрядно кружилась от выпитого виски. Они пили одинаково, но вот на Леви алкоголь не оказал особого влияния кроме того, что его бледные щеки чуть порозовели.

— Прости, Леви. — Эрвин не смог сдержать громкий зевок. — Мне нужно хотя бы немного поспать, если завтра я хочу продолжить работу.

— Черт, — ругнулся Леви, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Это ты прости. Я давно должен был уйти.

«Куда? — хотел спросить Эрвин. — Куда ты уходишь? Где твой дом?» Но вместо этого у него вырвалось только:

— Нет! — возможно, чуть более отчаянное, чем он планировал. — То есть… Уже поздно, да и как ты собираешься пересекать дамбу в такую темень? Ты можешь остаться здесь. Ну, конечно, если тебя это не стеснит…

Леви колебался, покусывая нижнюю губу острыми зубами.

— Наверху есть две свободные комнаты, но кровати там не застелены, — продолжал тем временем Эрвин. — Поэтому, думаю, тебе будет удобнее здесь, на диване.

Прозрачные глаза вновь с сомнением впились сначала в него, а потом, коротко оглядев диван, вновь устремились на дверь.

— Это не проблема, обещаю тебе.

— Ладно, идет, — наконец ответил Леви, пожав плечами.

— Отлично! — Эрвин улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как от волнения скрутило все внутренности. — Погоди, я принесу тебе одеяло.

На то, чтобы расстелить чистое белье на диване, у Леви ушло несколько минут, и он со странным любопытством наблюдал, как Эрвин раскладывает одеяла.

— Ну вот, — сказал Эрвин, поправляя подушку для своего гостя. — Оставлю тебя, отдыхай. — Он вновь улыбнулся и направился к лестнице, а поднявшись до середины, остановился. — И, Леви, спасибо тебе за ужин и компанию — я прекрасно провел вечер.

— Не за что, — нехотя пробормотал Леви. Щеки его вспыхнули красным.

Спустя несколько часов Эрвин все так же лежал без сна в своей кровати, а сердце бешено колотилось о клетку ребер, когда он старался не думать о человеке внизу. Старался не думать, как плохо подходит тому это слово, и как чужда Леви сама его суть. Как выцветшая футболка, которую он натянул будто только ради того, чтобы соблюсти какие-то приличия, но которая, напротив, только больше подчеркивала его инаковость. И несчастное сердце Эрвина вновь сжалось, когда он вспомнил, как Леви сиганул с обрыва в море, и до того, как темная голова вынырнула из-под толщи воды, он действительно верил, что потерял его навсегда. Эрвин старался не думать обо всем этом. И потерпел неудачу.

Следующим утром, которое по факту было днем, когда дезориентированный Эрвин спотыкаясь спустился вниз, Леви уже не было. Кухня была чистой и пустой, а в раковине стояло ведерко с маленькими серебряными рыбками. Рядом лежала записка, написанная красивым, но старомодным почерком.

_«Завтрак»._


	5. Поворот течения

Шли недели, а Эрвин и Леви как-то незаметно выработали собственное расписание. Эрвин и вовсе обнаружил, что оказался сонастроен с ритмом острова, фазами Луны и приливами. Ему больше не нужно было следить за часами, чтобы узнать, в какой момент дня дамба вновь будет скрыта под водой. Для этого было достаточно одного короткого взгляда на береговую линию. Поэтому Эрвину не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что присутствие или отсутствие рядом Леви тоже связано с приливами. Но иначе. Когда дамба становилась доступной и уединение острова прерывалось гуляющими с собаками и туристами, Леви исчезал и исчезал без следа. А позже, когда дневные путешественники покидали остров, а уровень воды поднимался, отрезая крохотный клочок земли от материка, Леви появлялся вновь. Часто прихватив с собой что-нибудь на ужин: пухлую крапчатую морскую форель или ведро, полное серебряной сельди, крупных лангустинов или сладких морских гребешков. Иногда он появлялся у дверей станции без предупреждения, а иногда Эрвин поднимался на мыс и находил его там, с мокрыми волосами — соленая вода россыпью бриллиантов лежала на светлой коже. Но чаще Леви просто растягивался на плоском камне, наблюдая за шхерами с высоты, независимо от погоды. Почти всегда они сидели бок о бок, болтая часами, или, наоборот, молча прогуливались по белому песчаному пляжу, окаймлявшему западное побережье острова. А еще любили лазить по скалистому побережью на востоке, изломанному и бесплодному, как темная сторона Луны. Эрвин уже знал остров как свои пять пальцев, но Леви удивил его в очередной раз, показав тайные места Внешней Роны. Поросший мхом берег реки, где охотилась старая серая цапля, раз за разом пронзая клювом жирных угрей. Там же выдры смывали морскую соль с густого меха, забавно помогая друг другу крохотными лапками. Или отвесные скалы, где гнездились моевки, громко крича и летая среди зарослей розовой армерии. В большинстве случаев по завершении таких дней Леви исчезал с наступлением темноты. Но иногда, если Эрвин пускал в ход все свое красноречие и умудрялся его уговорить, Леви соблаговолял остаться, оккупировав полюбившийся старый диван в кухне. Этими особенно долгими ночами Эрвин без сна метался по широкой кровати почти до рассвета, не в силах удержать свои мысли и фантазии, которые вновь и вновь уносились к серым, как шторм, глазам и коже, прозрачной, как морская вода. Однажды ночью в конце лета они лежали среди серебристых песчаных дюн, а северное сияние плясало в небе над ними, извиваясь и переливаясь зелеными, розовыми и пурпурными завесами. Как ни захватывало дух, северное сияние абсолютно терялось по сравнению с тем чудом, что лежало рядом с Эрвином.

Если ритмом Леви управляли приливы и отливы, то ритмом Эрвина полностью управлял Леви. Теперь он проводил анализы и собирал образцы грунта во время отлива, подгоняя себя и следя за тем, чтобы завершить все свои дела до того, как дамба вновь будет скрыта под водой, а значит, вернется Леви. Эрвин не заметил, как его и без того редкие поездки в Ронсей стали еще реже, да и откладывал он их, как только мог. Но когда эти вылазки все же случались, мысли его все равно были прикованы к крохотному островку и его загадочному жителю. Между ними была та близость, по которой изголодался Эрвин, интуитивная связь, которой у него никогда не было раньше. Даже с Мари. И хотя он знал, что должен задать Леви тысячу вопросов, Эрвин этого не делал, потому что какими бы ни были ответы, это уже ничего не изменит.

В тот год острова были благословлены необычайно мягким летом, хотя несколько штормов все же принесло с Атлантики. В остальном же дни тянулись теплыми и золотыми весь июль.

А однажды, в начале августа, когда стоял ясный голубой день, Леви заявил, что они просто обязаны пойти поплавать. Они шли по пляжу, набегающие волны накрывали теплый белый песок, когда Леви внезапно остановился и повернулся к Эрвину.

— Поплавай со мной, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Эрвина.

— Сейчас? — удивился тот. — У меня нет с собой плавок. На станции, возможно, есть пара, но… — Леви наклонил голову и многозначительно посмотрел на спортивные шорты Эрвина. — Но, думаю, и это сгодится… А ты, кажется, совсем не прочь поплавать в таком виде, да?

Вместо ответа Леви фыркнул, изогнув губы в короткой усмешке.

— Тогда шевелись! — он махнул рукой, без предупреждения бросаясь всем телом в темные волны.

Эрвин все еще возился со шнурками своих тимберлендов, когда Леви вынырнул из-под воды гораздо дальше от берега, чем можно было ожидать.

— Шевелись, мать твою! — крикнул он, перекрикивая рокот и шипение волн на песке.

Эрвин с улыбкой покачал головой и, собравшись с духом, вбежал в море вслед за Леви. Хотя бледное северное солнце и согревало спину, вода была холодной. Гораздо, гораздо более холодной, чем казалась, и когда волна захлестнула его живот, Эрвин не смог удержаться и вскрикнул от шока.

— Господи Иисусе!

Лающий смех Леви прорвался к нему даже сквозь шум волн. А уже через несколько секунд он сам появился рядом, фыркая и отряхиваясь, как собака. Крохотные капли морской воды летели в разные стороны, оседая на груди и плечах Эрвина, заставляя его дрожать от холода еще больше.

— Что-то не так? — Леви вновь ухмыльнулся так, что острое движение губ оставило очередную рваную рану на несчастном сердце Эрвина.

— Вода чертовски холодная! Кажется, я отморозил яйца, Леви!

— Что ж, очень жаль! — протянул Леви, многозначительно выгибая тонкую бровь. — Давай, Эрвин, ты быстро привыкнешь. Доверься морю, — и с этими словами он вновь исчез под водой.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Эрвин нырнул вслед за ним. Шок от ледяной воды на мгновение оглушил и выбил воздух из легких. Но Леви был прав — стоило оказаться в воде, вместе со странным другом, который подобно рыбе метался вокруг, холод сменился острым покалыванием жара на коже.

Хоть Леви и был уверенным в себе и ловким на суше, Эрвин часто замечал, что он ходит странной качающейся походкой, почти как моряк, который не совсем привычен к твердой земле. Эрвин часто задавался вопросом, провел ли Леви хотя бы часть своей жизни в море. Для островитянина это, конечно, не было чем-то необычным, ведь многие молодые люди работали именно на рыбацких лодках и траулерах или записывались в военно-морской или торговый флот. Но при всей своей неловкости на суше, в море Леви стал совершенно другим существом, двигающимся со сверхъестественной грацией и легкостью, полностью в своей стихии и абсолютно невосприимчивый к холоду. В его движениях чувствовался заразительный, ничем не сдерживаемый восторг, когда он без видимых усилий бороздил воду, побуждая Эрвина к тщетным попыткам догнать и поймать себя. Поддразнивая его, дергая за шорты или щипая за лодыжку, прежде чем в пару широких гребков отплыть на несколько метров. Эрвин был хорошим пловцом, но все равно безнадежно проигрывал Леви в скорости. В дополнение ко всему тот мог держаться под водой даже тогда, когда легкие самого Эрвина начинали гореть из-за недостатка кислорода, вынуждая вынырнуть на поверхность.

Плавать с Леви было… волнующе. Опьяняюще. Эрвин никогда раньше не чувствовал того бьющегося в венах настоящего духа жизни, который буквально бурлил, пока они вместе двигались под толщей холодной воды. И Леви тянул его вниз глубже, чем Эрвин мог себе представить. Он был загипнотизирован переменчивым светом, который просачивался сквозь прозрачную воду, мерцая на песчаном морском дне в калейдоскопе бирюзового, зеленого и синего. Вместе они заплыли далеко за скалистый мыс в конце пляжа, где белый песок уступал место густым зарослям водорослей. Леви нырял за колючими черными морскими ежами, разноцветными с позолотой морскими звездами и нежными полупрозрачными лунными медузами. Но в конце концов холод победил Эрвина — кости отяжелели, а мышцы начали сводить мелкие судороги, и, махнув рукой, он повернул в сторону берега.

— Куда ты, старик? — привычно дразняще начал Леви. — Опять запор? Мог бы и раньше сказать…

— Дай мне минутку, — выдохнул Эрвин, тяжело дыша, когда добрался до мелководья и, пошатываясь, побрел обратно к берегу.

Внезапно Леви замер в воде, глаза его расширились от ужаса.

— Эрвин, у тебя губы синие!

— Я не удивлен, — пробормотал Эрвин. Выйдя из воды, он понял, что окоченел от холода, а дрожь во всем теле сдержать уже не получалось.

— Ты умираешь?! Эрвин! — Леви поспешил за ним, в миг как-то растеряв всю свою грацию и оступаясь на каждом шагу, будто запинаясь о волны.

— Что? Конечно, нет, я не умираю. Просто сильно замерз.

Но Леви был шокирован.

— Я уже видел такое. — Он сдавленно выдохнул. — Людей с синими ртами и белой, как морская пена, кожей. Я пытался их разбудить, но не смог. Крабы съели их глаза.

— Что? Где ты их видел? О чем ты говоришь? Успокойся, Леви.

— Там, — Леви резко махнул в сторону моря, — на разбитой лодке. Слишком поздно, чтобы помочь им. Я пытался…

— Ты видел кораблекрушение? Когда?

Леви отчаянно замотал головой.

— Давным-давно. И я опоздал. Не хочу видеть тебя таким, Эрвин. С синими губами и мертвыми глазами.

Он поднял на Эрвина умоляющий взгляд, морская вода стекала по его бледным щекам как кристально-чистые слезы.

— Тебе не придется, Леви, я в порядке, клянусь. Просто не привык к холодной воде. Вот, смотри.

Эрвин взял его тонкую руку в свою и прижал к левой стороне груди. Кожа побледнела и покрылась мурашками, он все еще дрожал, но сердце его билось сильно и быстро, изнывая от горя, что плескалось в полупрозрачных серых глазах напротив.

— Чувствуешь? Я жив.

Леви сильнее прижал ладонь к груди Эрвина и нахмурился, озабоченно сдвинув тонкие брови.

— Жив, — отстраненно пробормотал он, неверяще качая головой. А потом, безо всякого предупреждения, схватил лицо Эрвина обеими руками, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Эрвин застыл в шоке, и на мгновение весь мир вокруг растворился. Морской бриз стих, волны стыдливо замерли у берега, даже кричащие морские чайки замолчали. Губы Леви были теплыми и солеными, и когда он выдохнул, Эрвин почувствовал странное тепло, наполняющее его грудь, расширяющее легкие, стекающее вниз по заледеневшим конечностям.

Леви вдохнул в его легкие ароматный воздух: раз, другой, третий, а потом все в момент прекратилось. Он отступил назад, оставив Эрвина с привкусом моря на губах и странным теплым покалыванием в венах.

— Идем, — сказал Леви, за руку утягивая его из воды. — Это не продлится долго, а тебе нужно вернуться в дом.

Эрвин без слов подчинился, едва поспевая следом на нетвердых ногах.  
Леви оказался прав — к тому моменту, когда они добрались до станции, тепло начало исчезать, и Эрвин вновь задрожал. Как только они оказались на кухне, Леви потерянно огляделся.

— Одежда. Тебе нужна сухая одежда. И одеяло. То, под которым я спал, очень теплое.

— Леви, — Эрвин вновь предпринял попытку вразумить его, — я в порядке, честное слово. Перестань, пожалуйста, волноваться. Приму горячий душ, а наверху у меня полно теплых вещей.

Едва он успел произнести эти слова, как Леви бесцеремонно толкнул его в ванную, которая находилась рядом с кухней, включил воду и подпихнул к душевой кабинке.

— Иди, — низко прорычал он. — И не смей выходить, пока не отогреешься. — И Леви ушел, хлопнув дверью так, что стены старого домика задрожали.

Эрвин стоял и недоуменно смотрел на дверь, пока из задумчивости его не вывел стук собственных зубов. Покачав головой, он стянул мокрые шорты и шагнул под душ. Горячая вода иглами колола онемевшую кожу, но вместе с тем приносила блаженное чувство жизни. Закрыв глаза и позволив струям скользить по коже, Эрвин понял, что все еще чувствует след губ Леви на своих и то невероятное тепло, которое тот вдохнул в его тело. Вкус моря во рту.

Десять минут спустя Эрвин вышел из душа, от горячей воды его кожа вновь стала здорового розового цвета. Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, он прошел на кухню, которая оказалась пустой.

— Леви? — крикнул он.

— Спальня! — приглушенно ответили откуда-то сверху.

Шлепая босыми ступнями по лестнице, Эрвин поднялся на второй этаж и толкнул дверь своей комнаты, увидев, что Леви бесцеремонно роется в шкафу. Одежда на полках валялась совершенно хаотично, а небольшая кучка аккуратно сложенных футболок нелепо лежала на углу кровати.

— Пытаюсь найти тебе что-нибудь, — сказал Леви, смахивая скомканную одежду с полок. — Здесь чертов свинарник.

— А, да, извини, в последнее время я был немного занят…

— Ты двуногая катастрофа, Эрвин Смит.

Вытащив из кучи шерстяной свитер, Леви обернулся и широко раскрыл глаза, увидев Эрвина, который вдруг с болезненной ясностью осознал, что на нем нет ничего, кроме банного полотенца.

— Извини, — сказал он, чувствуя, как жар приливает к лицу, хотя не был полностью уверен, извиняется ли за состояние своего гардероба или за то, что раздет.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Леви, озабоченно сведя брови. Отложив свитер обратно в кучу, он шагнул вперед, ближе к Эрвину. — Скажи, что согрелся?

— Да, полностью. — Эрвин широко развел руки, приглашая Леви убедиться самому.

Все еще хмурясь, Леви осторожно протянул руку и легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев груди Эрвина. Почувствовав тепло, он облегченно вздохнул, и глубокая морщина между бровей разгладилась.

— Теперь ты мне веришь? — спросил Эрвин, мягко сжимая запястье Леви, удерживая его на месте. Леви кивнул и громко сглотнул, кадык под бледной кожей дернулся. — А ты? — продолжил Эрвин, подходя ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты казался… взволнованным.

Леви нахмурился и отвернулся, темные волосы упали ему на глаза.

— Люди такие хрупкие, — пробормотал он.

— А ты нет?

— Не хрупкий? — Леви усмехнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Эрвин. — Не человек.

Это был не вопрос, но он повис в воздухе между ними, требуя ответа.  
Эрвин почувствовал напряжение, пробежавшее по сухожилиям и костям тонкого запястья, когда Леви застыл перед ним, как загнанный в угол дикий зверь, готовый сражаться за свою жизнь до последней капли крови. А потом он вздохнул, все напряжение разом ушло из него, тонкая рука обмякла в хватке Эрвина.

— Нет. Не человек.

— Тогда кто же? — тихо спросил Эрвин, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья большим пальцем.

Леви покачал головой.

— Не спрашивай меня об этом.

— Что бы ты ни сказал, для меня это ничего не изменит. Обещаю тебе.

Леви усмехнулся и поднял голову, гнев и печаль затуманили серые глаза.

— Люди дают обещания так же легко, как и умирают.

— Клянусь, Леви, ты можешь мне доверять.

Полным надежды и отчаяния взглядом Леви оглядел его с ног до головы так, будто в этом теле был заключен весь его мир. И он отчаянно желал в него верить.

— Леви… — начал Эрвин, но слова вдруг показались лишними и неправильными. Вместо этого он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по высокой скуле Леви, а затем наклонил голову и медленно приблизил губы к этому месту. Кожа была гладкой и теплой, и Эрвин чувствовал на языке соленый привкус.

— Черт, — донесся до него тихий рокот.

И Леви рванулся ему навстречу, притягивая к себе в отчаянном поцелуе, обжигающем тоской. Эрвин почувствовал, как невероятное тепло снова наполняет его тело, расширяя легкие, затуманивая зрение, а затем Леви толкнул его к кровати с такой силой, которая, конечно же, не могла заключаться в столь маленьком теле.

Ноги Эрвина уперлись в край кровати, и он тяжело сел, свалив аккуратную стопку рубашек на пол. Голова все еще кружилась от жара поцелуя Леви, поэтому ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что тот стоит на коленях на полу перед ним, сильные руки сжимают бедра, а темные ногти сильно выделяются на них. Леви медленно приник ко внутренней стороне бедра Эрвина и поцеловал чувствительную кожу, посылая электрический разряд вверх по позвоночнику.

— Господи боже… — тяжело выдохнул Эрвин.

Леви ответил низким рычанием, но его прикосновение было нежным, а губы мягкими, когда он скользил вверх по бедру Эрвина, оттягивая полотенце, которое сейчас казалось крайне неуместным. Эрвин был возбужден, его член тяжело лежал на бедре, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда Леви сел на пятки и взглянул прямо в его глаза.

— Ты умопомрачительный на вкус, — сказал он и, наклонившись вперед, доверчиво положил голову Эрвину на колени. Темные волосы рассыпались по светлой коже, а теплое дыхание ласкало, заставив окончательно затвердеть под гладкой щекой Леви. Несколько мгновений они сидели совершенно неподвижно, Эрвин не рисковал проявить инициативу, все еще помня об острых, как бритва, зубах. Но когда Леви поднял голову и приблизился к уже влажному члену, прикосновение было потрясающе нежным. Эрвин застонал и откинулся на кровать, а когда Леви начал облизывать его, язык был гибким и гладким, как вода. Он сжал в кулаках простыни, ощущение нарастало, накатывая на него волнами, безжалостными, как прилив, доводя до точки невозврата.

— Леви… — тихо простонал Эрвин.

Но затем мягкое тепло губ исчезло, а Леви вскарабкался на кровать. Матрас прогнулся под весом его тела, когда он устроился между бедер Эрвина. Бледные щеки пылали, серые глаза сверкали серебряными искрами, словно лунный свет отражался в воде.

Эрвин поднял руки к плечам Леви и провел ими вниз по спине, чувствуя, как под гладкой кожей перекатываются мускулы. Тонкая линия темных волосков, растущая вдоль его позвоночника, была мягкой, как шелк, под пальцами. Только когда он добрался до изгиба задницы Леви и ощутил там гладкую ткань, Эрвин понял, что на том все еще надеты серые бриджи.

— Скажи мне, что они снимаются. — Он хмыкнул, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Конечно, они снимаются. — Леви тихо рассмеялся, но все же нервно напрягся, когда Эрвин аккуратно потянул за шнурок, что удерживал штаны на стройных бедрах.

— Дай встать.

— Да, прости. — Эрвин бодро отнял руки и приподнялся на локтях, когда Леви соскользнул с кровати на пол. Какое-то время он стоял, покусывая губу, выглядя странно смущенным, а потом мотнул головой и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, чего Эрвин не расслышал. Вздохнул глубоко и дернул за шнур. Бриджи прилегали к его бедрам очень плотно, но вниз скользнули крайне легко, собираясь у ног Леви складками, которые были очень похожи на сброшенную кожу.

Проведя столько месяцев вместе, Эрвин уже привык видеть Леви полуголым, а вот смотреть на него абсолютно обнаженного оказался не готов. Леви был необычайно силен телом и духом, но, сбросив с себя скромное одеяние, вдруг стал странно уязвимым, выйдя за рамки скромности и застенчивости. Инстинктивно Эрвин понял, что стал свидетелем акта огромного доверия. Но, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся уязвимость, глаза Леви горели огнем, не оставляя Эрвину никаких сомнений в его силе и намерениях. Его ровный член уже стоял, прижавшись к плоскому животу, темный у основания и светло-розовый на кончике, блестящем непрозрачными каплями смазки. У Эрвина перехватило дыхание, его собственный член болезненно дернулся.

— У меня нет… — начал он, сообразив, что в доме нет смазки. Случайные сексуальные связи были последним, о чем он думал, когда собирал вещи в экспедицию, казалось, целую жизнь назад.

— Не нужно, — ответил Леви, кривя губы в полуулыбке. — Если ты позволишь мне…

— Черт, — простонал Эрвин, падая обратно на кровать.

— И что это значит? Да? — Леви забрался к нему, раздвинув коленом ноги Эрвина.

— Да, черт возьми, да, это «да». — Эрвин ахнул, протягивая руку, чтобы увлечь его вниз, ближе к себе, отчаянно желая этого опьяняющего контакта.

— Нетерпеливый.

Леви коротко рассмеялся и крепко поцеловал его, и снова Эрвин почувствовал, как невероятное тепло плавно разливается внутри него, пока юркий язык Леви вовсю хозяйничал во рту. Эрвин дышал его пьянящим дыханием, от возбуждения покалывали кончики пальцев, а сердце дико колотилось в груди. Текучее тепло струилось по венам, наполняя конечности тяжестью и поджигая каждый нерв.

Сильная рука схватила его под бедро, согнув одну ногу в колене, затем скользкие пальцы проникли внутрь, заставляя содрогнуться от неожиданности. Он едва успел перевести дыхание, как Леви переместился между его бедер, прижавшись горячими губами к щеке.

— Дыши со мной, Эрвин. Давай… — пробормотал он, и когда Эрвин выдохнул, то почувствовал, как каждая мышца растворилась в небытие, а тело расслабилось. И Леви скользнул внутрь него одним плавным движением, от чего оба низко застонали.

Леви двигался плавно, как вода, толкаясь в него, гибкие мышцы сокращались под руками Эрвина, когда он отчаянно цеплялся за сильные плечи, спину, гладил везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Жар и желание пульсировали внутри, полностью затопляя все остальные чувства. Каждый нерв и сухожилие пело от желания.

— Леви… — выдохнул он. — Леви… Леви… Леви… — снова и снова, безостановочно, перекатывая слова на сухом языке, как волны гальку по берегу.

Леви ответил тем, что ускорил движения, входя и наполняя его, дополняя его собой, все это время шепча в щеку слова, которые Эрвин не мог понять, но которые резонировали в его душе, как давно знакомая песня.  
Жар и давление продолжали нарастать и нарастать, пока наконец не накрыли их, как прибой, уничтожая все после себя. Леви кончил с раскатистым рыком и сжал член Эрвина в руке, быстрыми и уверенными движениями подводя его к точке невозврата, пока он, дрожащий и мокрый от пота, не выгнулся дугой, забрызгав свою грудь теплой спермой.

Потом они лежали вместе, покачиваясь на волнах блаженства, темная голова Леви покоилась на плече Эрвина. Он легонько водил пальцами по мягким черным волоскам, тянущимся вдоль спины Леви, и внимал его тихому мелодичному голосу, пока тот рассказывал историю своего народа. 

Его домом были далекие неведомые глубины северных морей, где люди-тюлени когда-то были воинами морского царя, хранителями холодных вод и всех живущих там созданий. Пока роковое любопытство не выманило их на поверхность, в царство людей, где они были встречены со страхом и недоверием, очень редко когда — с любовью. Шли годы, и численность народа шелки стремительно уменьшалась: столетия гонений, загрязнение мирового океана, пока их не осталось совсем немного и они не стали лишь воспоминанием, легендой о причудливых существах из сказок старых женщин и полузабытых песен. И Леви был одним из последних представителей народа, живущих на Внешних островах. Хотя он знал, что есть и другие, обитающие у подножия мыса, недалеко от Внутренних островов, и в глубоких водах далеких северных морей.

— Я читал о шелки в книгах о фольклоре, — осторожно начал Эрвин, когда Леви закончил свой рассказ.

— Фольклор. — Тот фыркнул, явно демонстрируя свое презрение к его существованию как таковому. — Шелки. Да, это одно из имен, которыми нас называют. Здесь нас назвают maighdeannan-ròn. Дева-тюлень. — Леви закатил глаза. — Я что, похож на деву?

— Нет. — Эрвин рассмеялся в ответ. — Конечно, нет. Каким именем ты сам себя называешь?

Леви покачал головой.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу тебе это сказать.

— А все остальные тюлени на скалах?

— Они… родственники.

— Значит, они обычные тюлени? Не такие, как ты?

Леви ошеломленно посмотрел на него.

— Эрвин, ты эколог, ученый, а ничерта не понимаешь о мире! Ни одно животное не бывает обычным, _особенно тюлень_ , но нет, они не такие, как я.

— А эти штаны, которые ты носишь? Я читал, что шелки навсегда останется человеком, если потеряет свою тюленью шкуру, ты…

— Черт возьми, прекрати уже задавать вопросы, — огрызнулся Леви, сильно ткнув Эрвина под ребра. — Я знал, что мне следует держать свой чертов рот на замке.

— Прости… — Эрвин искренне улыбнулся. — Я не хотел совать нос не в свое дело, мне просто любопытно.

— Да. — Минуту спустя Леви все же подал голос. — Это моя шкура, о которой ты читал. Если я потеряю ее, то уже не смогу вернуться.

И внезапно Эрвин понял прежнюю нерешительность Леви, его уязвимость, когда он стоял перед ним обнаженным, глубину доверия, которую это влекло за собой. И понял, что получил ни с чем не сравнимый подарок.

Некоторое время они лежали молча, прежде чем Эрвин заговорил снова.

— Леви, а тем вечером… — Леви тихо выругался в его грудь, видимо, осознав, что заткнуть фонтан сентенций Эрвина не удастся. — В тот вечер, когда мы впервые встретились, зачем ты пришел на мыс? Из-за любопытства?

Леви некоторое время лежал тихо, лениво водя пальцем по груди Эрвина.

— Когда ты в первый раз ступил на этот остров, от тебя пахло одиночеством.

— От меня пахло одиночеством? — Эрвин недоуменно уставился в темную макушку Леви. — Не знал, что одиночество имеет запах.

— Да, как только ты почувствуешь этот запах, ты его не забудешь.

— И откуда ты это знаешь? — тихо спросил Эрвин.

— За эти годы я познакомился с несколькими моряками. — Леви пожал плечами. — Моряки всегда одиноки.

— А сейчас?

Леви поднял голову, уперев острый подбородок в грудь Эрвина, его глаза сузились в том странном выражении, которое можно было идентифицировать как улыбку.

— Сейчас я этого запаха не чувствую.

Вскоре после этого Леви начал проявлять нешуточный интерес к работе Эрвина.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он однажды, когда Эрвин каталогизировал образцы на полевой станции.

Леви внимательно слушал. Эрвин излагал суть своих исследований, показывая образцы песка с частицами пластика, которые смог обнаружить. К тому времени, когда Эрвин закончил объяснять, как пластик разрушается и попадает в пищевую цепочку, Леви был мрачнее тучи и яростно мерил шагами комнату.

— Да! Вот что, черт возьми, происходит! Это дерьмо убивает нас. Оно повсюду. В рыбах, птицах, _повсюду_!

— Знаю, — печально согласился Эрвин. — Это уже оказывает огромное влияние на популяции рыб и жизнь морских животных по всей планете. Если мы не выясним, как остановить загрязнение, я не сомневаюсь, что оно в конечном итоге убьет и нас, людей.

— Нет, — закричал Леви, топнув босой ногой по каменному полу. — Ты не понимаешь! Это убивает нас. Прямо _сейчас_ , Эрвин! С каждым годом потомства становится все меньше. Мы вымираем, Эрвин. Мы должны что-то сделать.

— Я понимаю, Леви, — повторил Эрвин, глубоко тронутый его горем. 

Потянув Леви на себя, он заключил его в объятия, и маленькое тело задрожало в его руках. 

— Я пытаюсь что-то сделать. Поэтому я здесь. Чем больше люди будут знать…

— Позволь мне помочь, — прервал Леви, свирепо глядя на него, в серых глазах горел яростный огонь. — Я могу помочь. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Эрвин пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Хорошо, Леви. Давай спасем мир вместе.

Последние несколько недель лета пролетели как в тумане. Леви по-прежнему исчезал во время отлива, возвращаясь позже с новыми образцами, чтобы пополнить коллекцию Эрвина. Эрвин работал практически без перерыва, анализируя почву и тщательно ведя записи, пока стопка коробок для отправки в университет росла и росла.

По ночам, когда начинался прилив и остров принадлежал только им, они вместе ложились в постель, растворяясь друг в друге, в касаниях, и в том жаре, который неуклонно рос между ними, и в связи, которая все больше сближала их.

— Который час? — Эрвин зевнул, проснувшись рано утром. Леви сидел на кровати, перебирая тонкими пальцами светлые спутанные пряди. Дождь тихо стучал в окно, и Эрвин свернулся вокруг сильного тела, млея в его тепле.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Рука в волосах на мгновение замерла, а затем опустилась на его спину, притягивая ближе к себе. — Спи дальше, mo ghaol. Спи, любовь моя, прилив еще не начался.

Последние дни августа миновали, и холм за мысом пылал пурпурным вереском, а папоротник под бледным осенним солнцем стал бронзовым. Высоко над головой пролетела неровная стая диких гусей, отправившихся в долгий путь на юг, на зимовку, а Эрвин и Леви лежали рядом на скале, возвышающейся над шхерами. Леви опирался спиной о камень, а Эрвин лежал головой на его бедре, и тюленья шкура штанов была гладкой и теплой под щекой.

— В чем дело? — спросил Леви, разрезая тишину между ними.

— Ни в чем, — быстро ответил Эрвин, стараясь не обращать внимания на удушающую тяжесть в груди. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты грустишь. И грусть твоя уже несколько недель не дает тебе спокойно дышать.

— Я… — Эрвин хотел снова начать отпираться, но слова перехватили сухое горло.

— Эрвин? — Леви смотрел на него сверху вниз, и беспокойство туманило всегда спокойные серые глаза.

— Мне нужно уехать, Леви. В конце этого месяца.

— Почему?

— Почему? Потому что исследовательский проект подходит к концу. Я собрал нужные материалы и теперь должен вернуться к работе на материке. В университете. — Он хотел сказать «дома», но понял, что уже не чувствует то место таковым. Эрвин не чувствовал себя дома нигде, кроме Внешней Роны. А еще рядом с Леви… Теперь Леви был его домом.

— Тогда уезжай.

— Я не хочу.

— Тогда оставайся!

— Легко сказать! — Эрвин грустно хмыкнул и сел. — Я не могу остаться здесь, Леви. Не могу просто поселиться на станции навсегда. Она принадлежит университету, и есть много других ученых, которые будут приезжать сюда для работы.

— Тогда пойдем со мной.

— С тобой? Куда?

— Куда угодно. — Леви пожал плечами. — Мы можем отправиться куда захотим. Фарерские острова, Уэсан, или куда тебе больше хочется. Выбирай.

— Но каким образом? Я не могу просто пойти за тобой по воде. — От непонимания массивные брови съехались на переносице. — Люди так не могут. Мне нужна лодка или…

— Нет, не нужна. Я могу… — Леви замолчал, покусав губу острыми зубами. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу изменяться?

Эрвин кивнул, не понимая, о чем конкретно идет речь.

— Ну… Тебя я тоже могу изменить.

— Хочешь сказать, что можешь обратить меня в тюленя? — Эрвин недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Нет, блять, я обращу тебя в гребаного жирного моржа, идиот! — Леви фыркнул.

— Но как? Неужели это возможно?

Леви пожал плечами.

— Часть дара, который достался мне от мамы. Я шелки, Эрвин, как она. Но только если ты…

— Да! — Эрвин не дал ему договорить.

— Стой. Притормози, старик. — Леви вздрогнул, его глаза распахнулись от удивления.

— Да! Как еще тебе сказать?

— Ты уверен? И тебе даже не нужно…

— Да, я уверен, и нет, мне не нужно подумать. Леви, последние две недели я только и думаю, что об отъезде. И о том, как не хочу этого делать. Я хочу остаться с тобой. Здесь или где-то еще — не важно.

— Но твоя работа. Наша работа.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы Ханджи доставила все в университет. Мы составили очень подробный каталог, и она знает, что с ним дальше делать. И как только она получит эти данные, ее уже ничто не остановит.

— Уверен? — Серые глаза смотрели с сомнением.

— Да, Леви. — Эрвин сиял, как китайский карась. — Я не пожалею о своем выборе.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Леви, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Ты будешь самым красивым тюленем от Роколла до Фарер.

Две недели спустя, когда они стояли на вершине утеса, солнце уже зашло. Яркие красные и оранжевые цвета, час назад золотившие волны и эффектно раскрашивающие небо, поблекли, сменившись приглушенными розовыми и лиловыми оттенками, которые растворялись в беспокойном винно-темном море.

— Мы же не разобьемся о скалы? — спокойно спросил Эрвин, глядя вниз на волны, бьющиеся у подножия утеса.

— Нет, — просто ответил Леви, крепко сжимая его руку. — Не разобьемся.

— Как?

— Ты доверяешь мне, Эрвин?

— Да.

— Тогда мы не разобьемся.

— Что нужно делать?

— Ты знаешь, что. Почувствуй это. И отпусти себя.

— Кажется, я понимаю.

Леви приподнялся на цыпочках и притянул Эрвина вниз для поцелуя, с которым по венам вновь заструилось знакомое тепло, как в тот раз, на пляже, когда он замерз чуть не до обморока. Теперь оно наполняло мышцы и утяжеляло конечности.

— Готов? — спросил Леви, разорвав поцелуй.

— Готов, — ответил Эрвин, и мир вдруг замерцал по краям, становясь более расплывчатым.

Взявшись за руки, они подошли к краю обрыва, и Леви обернулся к нему.

— В другой жизни я бы тоже последовал за тобой куда угодно, Эрвин Смит.

А затем был прыжок, и пропасть разверзлась под ними, пока море не приняло их в свои холодные объятия.


	6. Семь лет

— Майк! — крикнула Ханджи, пробираясь к нему через плотную толпу людей и сжимая до скрипа в костях.

Майк бросил сумку и обнял ее в ответ, так они и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, пока терминал аэропорта медленно пустел вокруг них. А когда Ханджи все же отступила назад, ее глаза за заляпанными стеклами очков были красными.

— Ты в порядке, Хан? — спросил Майк, мягко сжимая ее плечи огромными ручищами.

— Да? Нет? Не знаю… — Ханджи неуверенно отмахнулась. — Поехали домой: Моблит готовит ужин, а мне нужно выпить. У тебя есть еще багаж?

— Нет, только это. — Майк поднял сумку, лежавшую у его ног.

— Как прошел полет? — с улыбкой спросила Ханджи, когда они направлялись к ее «Лендроверу», припаркованному у крошечного терминала аэропорта Мейн-Айла.

— Нормально. Насколько может быть нормальным запихнуть с дюжину людей в летающую банку из-под сардин и высадить их на гребаном пляже. Черт возьми, Хан, неужели местные ничего не слышали про взлетно-посадочные полосы?

Ханджи вяло рассмеялась.

— Это нечто, правда? Думаю, это одно из немногих мест в мире, где расписание рейсов диктуется приливом.

Они проехали вдоль берега несколько миль, прежде чем Майк задал вопрос, который гирей висел между ними.

— Все еще никаких новостей?

— Все еще никаких новостей, — ответила Ханджи, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.

— Сколько прошло времени?

— Три недели с тех пор, как его объявили в розыск, но, похоже, он исчез за пару недель до этого. Мы не знаем наверняка.

Майк фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Если бы мы не уехали… — Ханджи замолчала, но крепче сжала руль и продолжила: — Если бы мы не уехали, может быть, мы смогли бы его найти. Нас не было почти месяц, Майк. Мама Моблита упала и повредила бедро, а его отец не в состоянии ухаживать за ней сам. Поэтому нам пришлось улететь в Германию, приглядеть за ними.

— Это не твоя вина, Ханджи, ты же знаешь, — заверил ее Майк.

— Я знаю. — Она вздохнула. — Но мне так плохо из-за того, что случилось. Никто не знал, что он пропал, пока Мэгс не подняла тревогу.

— Мэгс?

— У нее магазин в Ронсене. Она не видела его неделю или около того, а когда пришла проверить станцию, то следов Эрвина уже не было.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, прежде чем Ханджи заговорила снова.

— Спасибо, что приехал, Майк. Твое присутствие действительно важно для меня.

— Эй, — Майк повернулся к ней настолько, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, — нет проблем. Эрвин был… Он мой друг. Как и вы с Моблитом, поэтому это меньшее, что я могу сделать для всех вас.

Даже несмотря на виски, который открыл Моблит, ужин прошел в подавленной атмосфере. К тому времени, как они закончили есть, бутылка почти опустела, что, впрочем, не сказалось на общем настроении.

— Итак, что в итоге говорит полиция? — все же спросил Майк, когда тарелки были убраны.

— Они собираются записать исчезновение Эрвина как самоубийство, — безрадостно ответила Ханджи.

Моблит многозначительно вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Так они сказали, — продолжила Ханджи. — Мобильный телефон Эрвина, все его банковские карты, ключи от машины, личные вещи были оставлены в доме на острове. Достать записи звонков почти невозможно, потому что сеть там чертовски дерьмовая, но, похоже, телефоном он не пользовался очень долго. Еще до того, как Мэгс позвонила в полицию. Банковскими картами тоже не пользовались, хотя, честно говоря, ближайший банк находится в Портроне. И его одежда была… — Ханджи замолчала.

— Что с одеждой? — Майк поднял глаза, стакан с виски завис на полпути к его губам.

— Они нашли одежду Эрвина на краю утеса.

— Черт возьми! — Майк раздосадовано стукнул стаканом по столу. — И ты действительно думаешь, что он...

— Не верю, — перебил его Моблит. — Ни на секунду не поверю — Эрвин никогда бы так не поступил.

— Так и знал, что это была дерьмовая идея. — Майк нахмурился. — Я его предупреждал.

— Что значит «предупреждал»? — нахмурившись, спросил Моблит.

— Изоляция не годится для людей. Особенно для таких, как Эрвин.

— О чем ты? — не унимался Моблит, а выпитое, казалось, делало его все грустнее.

— Эрвин… иногда воспринимает все слишком близко к сердцу. Не думаю, что он до конца оправился от смерти отца. А потом, когда они с Мари расстались, он впал в депрессию почти на год.

— Я все еще не могу в это поверить. — Моблит нахмурился, плеснув янтарную жидкость в свой стакан.

— Майк говорит, — вмешалась Ханджи, — что у Эрвина иногда случались периоды депрессии. Но Моблит прав, Майк, его исчезновение действительно как гром среди ясного неба. Он казался очень счастливым здесь. В последний раз, когда мы его видели, он выглядел великолепно. Не мог дождаться возвращения на остров. Думаю, ему там нравилось.

— Значит, ты не думаешь, что это самоубийство? — спросил Майк.

— Нет, определенно нет, — ответила Ханджи. — Он прислал мне письмо по электронной почте как раз перед тем, как мы уехали в Германию.

— И что он написал? Вы сообщили в полицию?

— Ничего необычного. — Ханджи пожала плечами. — Прислал отчет о том, что образцы собраны и готовы к транспортировке в институт. Он писал что-то о дополнительных исследованиях и полученных результатах, которые мне нужно посмотреть, но тогда я не придала этому значения.

— Значит, тупик?

— Не совсем, я покажу тебе завтра, когда мы доберемся до Внешней Роны.

День выдался холодный и свежий, с моря то и дело прилетали порывы шквалистого ветра, когда Ханджи и Майк ехали через Вестерниш, чтобы успеть на паром в Ронсей. Насыщенный пурпур вереска поблек до приглушенно-лилового, и остров начал приобретать зимние оттенки.

— Мрачновато, — пробормотал Майк, глядя в окно, пока сильный дождь барабанил по ветровому стеклу.

— Наверное. — Ханджи пожала плечами. — Но некоторые люди находят в этом красоту.

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда они припарковались на маленькой стоянке в конце ронсейской дамбы, решив заглянуть в Байерон, чтобы поговорить с обеспокоенной Мэгс. Высокий прилив оставил кучи водорослей вдоль края дамбы, темной и мокрой от воды.

Майк фыркнул и сморщил нос.

— Черт, это и правда тупик на краю света.

Ханджи поджала губы, но ничего не ответила.

Когда они обогнули побережье и поднялись на холм, Майк тихонько присвистнул: в поле зрения появилась станция, пологая дуга пляжа, залив и серебристый песок, блестящий под дождем.

— Но, наверное, даже здесь есть свое очарование.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответила Ханджи, когда они подъехали к дому и вышли из «Лендровера». От звука закрывающейся двери пара чибисов взмыла вверх, громко хлопая крыльями. — Пойдем, покажу тебе здесь все.

Когда Майк и Ханджи вошли, в доме было холодно и тихо. Ботинки Эрвина аккуратно стояли у двери, куртки висели на крючках. Майк провел рукой по знакомому непромокаемому материалу и, тяжело вздохнув, последовал за Ханджи в кухню. Было чисто, тарелки стояли на своих местах, а рабочие поверхности не были захламлены — не похоже, что это место покидали внезапно или в спешке. На подоконнике стояла бутылка из-под вина, наполненная давно увядшими цветами, а на обеденном столе рядом с двумя аккуратно свернутыми зарядными устройствами и маленьким блокнотом «Молескин» лежали ноутбук и телефон.

Ханджи сбросила куртку, затем воткнула ноутбук в розетку, включила его и телефон.

— Не похоже, что он торопился убраться отсюда, верно? — заметил Майк, с интересом оглядывая кухню, пока Ханджи ждала загрузки устройств. — Он, конечно, стал получше вести домашнее хозяйство — обычно в его квартире срач, повсюду груды книг. Как-то странно, что здесь так…

— М-м, что? — рассеянно переспросила Ханджи, не отводя взгляда от экрана, который мерцал перед ней всплывающими окнами. — Лучше иди сюда и взгляни на это, Майк.

Майк пододвинул стул и сел, а Хаджи открыла папку и начал проматывать фотографии, которые в ней содержались.

— Хм, — протянул Майк, вглядываясь в изображения, которые открывала Ханджи. — Рыбы, — подруга не переставала крутить колесико мышки, — хорошо, много рыб. Зачем Эрвину понадобилось фотографировать рыб?

— Он не просто фотографировал их! Он ловил их, препарировал, должна отметить, крайне скверно. — Ханджи нахмурилась и ткнула пальцем в экран ноутбука. — Посмотри, какой бардак он устроил! Это невероятно редкий экземпляр! Интересно, что он с ними сделал? Черт. Жаль, что он не рассказал мне об этом, я могла бы…

— Ханджи, не отвлекайся.

— Да, прости. Дело в том, что Эрвин ловил этих рыб, препарировал их и извлекал микропластик. Смотри, здесь все записано. — Ханджи открыла таблицу с тщательно аннотированными данными. — Внутри всех этих рыб было достаточно большое количество микрочастиц пластика.

— Это не очень хорошо, да?

— Это хуже, чем нехорошо. На самом деле это намного хуже, чем мы представляли, потому что это не просто какие-то рыбы. Это глубоководные рыбы. И я имею в виду действительно глубоководных рыб. Я и половины из них не видела! Вот, взгляни на эту… Даже я понятия не имею, что это такое, если не новый вид. И все исследования показывают следы микропластика внутри них. Это означает, что загрязнение гораздо обширнее, чем мы опасались.

— Ясно, это хреново, — сказал Майк, — но при чем здесь Эрвин? Думаешь, он занимался глубоководной рыбалкой и утонул?

— Нет, конечно нет. — Хаджи нетерпеливо покачала головой. — У него не было доступа к лодке. И даже если бы и был, ни одна из здешних лодок не способна ловить рыбу на такой глубине — у них просто нет снастей! Даже когда глубоководные траулеры случайно вытаскивают этих рыб на поверхность, они всегда искалечены сетями. Но эти выглядят почти нетронутыми, если не считать нескольких странных колотых ран. Вот как здесь. — Ханджи увеличила один из снимков, показав четыре маленьких круглых отверстия в брюхе рыбы.

— Может, он нырял за ними?

Ханджи скептически глянула на друга.

— Только если у него выросли жабры. Здесь нет никакого специального оборудования для дайвинга, а с собой Эрвин его не привозил. Кроме того, некоторые из этих рыб живут на глубинах, которые намного, намного превышают возможности среднего спортивного дайвера, даже если у него есть специальный набор и он знает, как нырять.

— Так откуда же они тогда взялись?

— Хотела бы я знать. — Ханджи вздохнула.

Майк потер переносицу.

— Итак, у нас есть куча неведомых рыб и нет Эрвина. Что дальше?

— Есть еще кое-что, что тебе нужно увидеть.

Ханджи взяла «Молескин», обложка которого выцвела и была забрызгана соленой водой, и протянула его Майку.

Открыв блокнот, Майк улыбнулся, пролистывая первые несколько страниц: виды острова, контуры берега, пятно лодки вдалеке, тюлени на скалах. Все рисунки были тщательно выполнены карандашом и чернилами.

— Я и забыл, что Эрвин умеет рисовать. Он был довольно хорош в этом, когда мы учились в колледже. Похоже, не потерял хватку.

— Сказала бы я… — сухо ответила Ханджи. Майк с любопытством посмотрел на нее.

— Что?

— Смотри дальше.

Майк перевернул страницу. Больше тюленей. Страница за страницей тюлени грелись на камнях, хвосты их свернулись, как жирные запятые, любопытные головы высовывались из воды, глядя на него темными бездонными глазами. А потом то тут, то там среди тюленей начал появляться темноволосый мужчина. Сначала только грубый контур, силуэт на мысе, очертание на фоне моря. По мере того как Майк листал страницы, тюленей становилось все меньше, а вот этот человек появлялся все чаще, в рисунках все более подробных. Сидя на камне у берега, ныряя в море со скалистого мыса, стоя у кухонной раковины, растянувшись на камне…

Майк вздернул брови.

— Да, дальше лучше не смотреть, — сказала Ханджи.

Но Майк продолжил листать. Его глаза округлились, когда перед ним предстало изображение мужчины, лежащего голым на спине, с закрытыми глазами, запрокинутой головой и возбужденным членом, тяжело лежащим на животе.

— Господи… — Майк так и эдак крутил блокнот, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рисунки. — Он довольно симпатичный. Кто это?

— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответила Ханджи. — И никто не знает. Мы поспрашивали у местных, но никто с ним не знаком. Никто его даже не видел, а на острове такого размера это просто невозможно. Полиция говорила с паромщиками, и никто, подходящий под его описание, не появлялся ни на островах, ни за их пределами.

— Может, он прибыл с рыбацкой лодкой?

— Я говорила и с ребятами на лодках, они никогда его не видели.

— Частная яхта? Должно быть, за лето их тут появляется не один десяток.

— Да. — Ханджи кивнула. — И начальник порта ведет учет каждой.

— Думаешь, он знает каждого пассажира и каждого члена экипажа на каждом корабле?

— О, поверь мне, — Ханджи невесело рассмеялась, — Каллум считает своим долгом знать каждого. Их тетушек и дядюшек, их троюродных братьев и сестер.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что никто не видел, как этот человек прибыл на остров или покинул его?

— Именно это я и хочу сказать.

— Подводная лодка? По крайней мере, это могло бы объяснить появление рыбы…

Ханджи закатил глаза.

— Погоди, — сказал Майк, — а в телефоне Эрвина есть фотографии этого парня?

— Нет. — Ханджи покачала головой. — Никаких фотографий таинственного гостя, но зато куча фотографий Эрвина.

— Его фотографии? Ты имеешь в виду селфи?

— Нет, ну, есть одно или два селфи, но большинство фото выглядят так, будто их сделал кто-то другой.

— Таинственный незнакомец?

— Может быть. Просто взгляни и скажи, что думаешь.

Ханджи разблокировала телефон Эрвина, тихо пробормотав себе под нос:

— Идиот использовал дату своего рождения в качестве пароля. — Затем она открыла галерею и протянула телефон Майку. — Первые фотографии — просто вид на остров и всякое старье с материка. Там даже твои фотки есть.

Майк пролистал снимки, пока не наткнулся на фотографии Эрвина. Их были десятки. Многие из них были размыты, будто фотограф пытался понять, как работает камера. Эрвин, фотография за фотографией. Эрвин на пляже, на мысе, на кухне, голый в постели. Черт. Майк моргнул. В одной серии Эрвин, казалось, дрался с фотографом, смеясь в попытках закрыть объектив камеры и вырвать у него телефон. Многие снимки были откровенными, и на каждом у Эрвина было одно и то же выражение лица: мягкая улыбка, совсем не похожая на его обычную холодную профессиональную маску. Последняя фотография была селфи, Эрвин на ней смеялся, а рядом виднелась темная макушка, попавшая в кадр.

Майк покачал головой.

— Мило. Но ничего нам не дает, правда?

— Да, — Ханджи вздохнула, — ничего.

— Где полиция нашла его одежду?

— На вершине острова. Могу показать тебе, если хочешь, это недалеко.

Дождь прекратился. Майк и Ханджи поднимались на холм за полевой станцией, и к тому моменту, когда они достигли мыса, возвышающегося над шхерами Роны, облака расступились, открыв бледное, омытое дождем небо.

— Йен, полицейский, нашел его одежду именно здесь, — сказала Ханджи, указывая на плоский камень в паре метров от края утеса. — Все было сложено аккуратной стопкой.

— Кажется, я понял, что меня беспокоит. — Майк фыркнул.

— О чем ты? — с любопытством спросила Ханджи.

— Одежда. Мы с Эрвином жили вместе на протяжении всего колледжа, и я ни разу не видел, чтобы он складывал одежду. Он был таким ужасным неряхой. Совершенно безнадежным. Это загадка, как он умудрялся выглядеть так аккуратно, когда его гардероб был полной гребаной катастрофой.

— Ты думаешь, одежду мог сложить кто-то другой?

Майк пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что и думать, Хан.

Они сидели рядом, глядя на шхеры, где два тюленя, один большой и со светлой шкуркой, а другой поменьше и потемнее, лежали, греясь на черных камнях, а серые волны вздымались и разбивались вокруг них белой пеной.

— Эти фотографии в телефоне Эрвина… — начал Майк.

— М-м?

— Не могу не думать…

— О чем? — Ханджи переключила свое внимание со шхер на друга.

— Эрвин… выглядел очень счастливым.

— Счастливым?

— Да, я имею в виду, по-настоящему счастливым. Не помню, когда в последний раз видел его таким. Может быть, когда он только сошелся с Мари, но даже тогда… — Майк замолчал. Ханджи затихла тоже.

— Он действительно выглядел по уши влюбленным.

Они сидели и смотрели на двух тюленей на шхерах, когда солнце начало опускаться за горизонт.

— Местные жители рассказывают истории, — вдруг сказала Ханджи, — о тюленях. — Майк склонил к ней голову, но продолжил смотреть на море. — О том, как некоторые из них могут по желанию сбросить свою шкуру и принять человеческий облик. Обычно это какая-нибудь обнаженная красотка, появляющаяся на пороге дома бедного рыбака. Но не всегда. Иногда это мужчина, темноволосый и красивый, который появляется раз в семь лет, чтобы предложить утешение тому, кому не повезло в любви.

Майк что-то промычал и кивнул, но заговорить не решился.

— Есть еще одна вещь, которую я хотела показать тебе в блокноте Эрвина, — сказала Ханджи, вытаскивая маленькую книжечку из кармана и открывая ее на последней странице, где знакомым почерком Эрвина была выписана длинная цепочка цифр, а под цифрами три буквы: Э, С и Л.

— И что это значит? — спросил Майк, хмуро глядя на страницу.

— Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять это, — Ханджи грустно рассмеялась, — но на самом деле все оказалось очень просто. Это координаты и дата.

— Хм. Где и когда?

— Здесь. — Ханджи указала на камень, на котором они сидели. — Прямо здесь. Через семь лет.

Солнце медленно скользило в море, окрашивая небо великолепными пурпурными, красными и оранжевыми цветами. Последние лучи лились на шхеры и золотили светлого тюленя, пока шкура его не засияла драгоценным металлом на фоне черной скалы. Небольшой темный тюлень с черным пушком на спине неподвижно лежал рядом.

— Знаешь, — сказала Ханджи, — я думаю, что однажды мы снова увидим Эрвина.

Майк тихо угукнул в ответ.

— Да. Где бы он ни был, с кем бы он ни был, думаю, он счастлив.

Когда свет начал угасать, два тюленя бесшумно скользнули в воду. Ханджи и Майк сидели на вершине утеса и смотрели, как рябь на воде расходится и разбивается о берег мягкими волнами.


	7. Посетители

Эрвин споткнулся, когда его ноги коснулись песка, непроизвольно сделал вдох и глотнул морской воды. Следующая волна сбила его с ног, заставляя неуклюже кувыркаться в прибое. С внезапной вспышкой паники он понял, что не может дышать, и бешено замахал руками и ногами, безуспешно пытаясь не наглотаться воды еще больше. Наконец его ступни нащупали песчаное дно, и он на трясущихся ногах сумел выбраться из набегающих волн. Какое-то время все, что он мог делать — это сидеть на корточках у кромки воды, откашливаясь полной грудью. Отдышавшись, он выполз на берег и рухнул на спину рядом с Леви, который уже сидел на песке, греясь на солнышке.

— Все хорошо? — спросил тот, изогнув губы в знакомой полуулыбке.

— Нет, — прохрипел Эрвин. Легкие все еще горели, а в горле пересохло от соли.

Леви закатил глаза и качнул головой, стряхивая воду с мокрых волос.

— Жуть, — фыркнул он, поморщившись.

Было раннее утро, сразу после восхода солнца. Бледно-голубое небо, типичное для позднего лета в этих северных широтах, кое-где пестрело лиловыми и розовыми оттенками.

Эрвин лежал спиной на песке и, прищурившись, смотрел в небо, прикрыв лицо рукой, чтобы защитить глаза от яркого света. Без водной толщи океана, что приглушала свет солнца, цвета были пронзительно, ослепительно яркими. Ему всегда требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к свету, но он упивался блеском всех цветов и оттенков вокруг.

Одинокий кулик-сорока пролетел над его головой, быстро хлопая крыльями. Яркая вспышка оранжевого и черно-белого, затем — знакомый пронзительный крик разрезал воздух. «Сорока с морковкой», — говорила про них Ханджи, имея в виду ярко-оранжевый клюв этих птиц. Эрвин улыбнулся, вспомнив об этом.

В конце концов он почувствовал, как к его конечностям возвращается привычная сила, и смог приподняться на локтях рядом со своим спутником.

— Это когда-нибудь станет легче?

— Что? — Леви повернулся к нему, вопросительно сдвинув брови.

— Перекидываться в человека.

Леви отвел взгляд, задумчиво наморщив нос.

— Наверное? — в его голосе не было полной уверенности.

— А не проще ли делать это на суше? — продолжил Эрвин. — Меньше риска утонуть.

— Ты не утонешь, идиот. — Леви фыркнул очень похоже на смех.

— Легко тебе говорить. — Эрвин подтолкнул его плечом.

— Ты можешь меняться и на суше, — согласился Леви, — но мне всегда было гораздо легче в море. Просто мне кажется, не знаю, — он помолчал и нахмурился, — странно и неправильно делать это на суше. Но тебе, наверное, будет проще.

— Или это просто дело практики, — задумчиво произнес Эрвин, погружая пальцы ног в прохладный песок. — Всегда странно возвращаться вот так.

Рядом с ним Леви поднял лицо к бледному солнцу и с довольным вздохом закрыл глаза.

— Приятно, — пробормотал он.

Эрвин наблюдал за ним, обводя взглядом острый профиль, прямую линию бровей, длинные темные ресницы, вздернутый кончик носа и соблазнительный изгиб губ.

— Твои волосы не отрастают, — задумчиво произнес он.

— А? — Леви приоткрыл один глаз и прищурился.

— Прошло уже много лет, а твои волосы так и не стали длиннее.

— Как и твои, тупица.

Эрвин провел пальцами по волосам, и, конечно же, они были такой же длины, как в тот день, когда он вышел из полевой станции на Внешней Роне почти шесть лет назад. Короткий ежик волос на затылке царапал пальцы, как будто волосы только что подстригли.

— Как это работает? — спросил он с любопытством.

— А хер его знает. — Леви пожал плечами.

Они сидели молча, наслаждаясь солнечным светом на своих лицах и прохладным ветерком на коже, который сушил морскую воду, каплями лежащую на их бриджах из тюленьей кожи. Темно-серых у Леви и светло-золотистых у Эрвина.

Шесть лет прошло с тех пор, как Эрвин привел в порядок результаты своих исследований и покинул полевую станцию на Внешней Роне. Шесть лет, которые унесли их далеко от Внешних островов. Вместе они поплыли на север, огибая штормовой мыс Гнева, следуя за косяками серебристой сельди вплоть до Северных островов, где миновали обломки затонувшего немецкого флота, оживленные паромные доки и змеящиеся нефтепроводы. Через архипелаги они плыли на север, на запад и снова на север, к морям у Фарерских островов, где Леви повел его вниз, все глубже и глубже в холодные темные воды Северной Атлантики. Вниз, в царство, лежащее за пределами человеческого знания, где властвовали неизвестные людям существа старше самого времени. Рядом с Леви Эрвин увидел то, чего не видел ни один смертный. Из-за любознательной натуры Эрвина они оба частенько попадали в то или иное затруднительное, на грани катастрофы, положение, из которого их спасал Леви, а точнее, его сила и настоящее мужество. Но несмотря на опасности, Леви восхищался пытливостью Эрвина и не уставал показывать ему все новые и новые чудеса бездны.

Когда же весна сменилась летом, они снова двинулись на юг, навстречу огромным серым акулам, дрейфующим из тропиков, чтобы вдоволь насытиться в богатых планктоном водах Внешних островов. Они плыли на звуки Внутренних островов, через высокие колышущиеся леса водорослей, усеянных золотыми морскими звездами, драгоценными анемонами и косяками крошечных сверкающих рыбок.

Но под толщей воды были не только красота и чудеса, но также опустошение и разорение. Бесплодное морское дно, изрезанное землечерпательными машинами; нерестилища, уничтоженные недобросовестными коммерческими предприятиями; загрязнение, распространяющееся подобно ядовитому облаку от лососевых ферм в морских озерах; дрейфующие сети и брошенные рыболовные снасти. Смертельная опасность, повсюду подстерегающая неосторожных существ. А также микропластик, медленно отравляющий морскую среду. Это причиняло Эрвину невыносимую боль, но его ярость не шла ни в какое сравнение с гневом Леви, когда они нашли голодного тюлененка, безнадежно плавающего кругами вокруг тела своей матери, погибшей в выброшенных рыболовных сетях. Горе и ярость Леви были той дикой стихией, которая заставляла море бурлить и взбивала волны вокруг них пиками белой пены. Вместе они выманили осиротевшего детеныша и забрали подальше от бездыханной матери на Внешние острова, где о нем позаботилась небольшая тюленья колония на шхерах Роны.

Несколько раз в год, чаще всего в разгар лета и поздней осенью, они сбрасывали тюленьи шкуры и выходили на сушу. Леви объяснил, что до тех пор, пока не минет семь лет, они могут перекидываться только между восходом и заходом солнца, при условии, что не будут ни с кем разговаривать и вернутся в море до того, как последние лучи солнца утонут под волнами.

— А что будет, если мы опоздаем? — из чистого любопытства спросил как-то раз Эрвин. Тогда Леви взглянул на него с таким вящим ужасом, что больше он к этому вопросу не возвращался, предпочтя безоговорочно доверять своему спутнику.

В разгар лета дни на Северных островах становились чертовски длинными, и оба не гнушались этим пользоваться. Однажды Эрвин и Леви провели день летнего солнцестояния на маленьком островке неподалеку от главного порта, слушая барабаны, скрипки и шум веселья, гудящий над гаванью. Они попивали виски, который Леви стащил с яхты днем ранее. Леви не испытывал никаких угрызений совести по поводу воровства с частных яхт и коммерческих судов, но брать что-то с рыбацких лодок строжайше запретил: «Эти парни чертовски тяжело работают, чтобы прокормить себя», — говорил он.

Чаще всего они возвращались на Внешнюю Рону поздней осенью, когда папоротник на склоне холма золотился, а на берегу собирались дикие гуси. А иногда, когда во время прилива остров принадлежал им и только им, они выскальзывали из своих тюленьих шкур и брели по серебристым пескам, чтобы лечь рядом в белых дюнах, скрывшись от мира людей. Их голоса терялись среди криков чаек, что кружили высоко над головами.

В этом году, по прихоти, они вернулись на остров раньше обычного. Был конец июля: рвы и канавы заполнила цветущая, сладко пахнущая таволга, а нежно-голубые колокольчики степенно раскачивались на равнинах, где паслись гуси, прежде чем начать свой перелет на юг. Солнце поднялось выше, и Эрвин лениво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тепло и жизненная сила разливаются по телу. Небо над головой было чистым и голубым, с рваными белыми пятнами облаков, что отбрасывали на берег движущиеся тени.

Он поднялся на ноги, неуклюже качнулся и выпрямился. Без плавучести воды тело казалось тяжелым, как свинец, слабым и нескладным, как у новорожденного ягненка. Он осторожно встряхнул руками и ногами, снова привыкая к своим длинным конечностям, а затем потянулся всем телом, тихо застонав от удовольствия, когда затекшие суставы пришли в движение.

— Боже, как странно снова иметь руки и ноги!

— Тебе идет, — невозмутимо произнес Леви, окидывая взглядом его мускулистое тело. Эрвин рассмеялся, чувствуя, как жар заливает щеки.

— Ты неисправим…

Сделав несколько осторожных шагов, чтобы проверить равновесие, Эрвин перешел на легкий бег, а когда силы вернулись к его конечностям и мышечная память взяла верх, рванул вдоль пляжа, смеясь от возбуждения и распугивая куликов перед собой. Стая испуганных чаек с пронзительными криками взмыла в воздух, когда он промчался по песку мимо них. Эрвин бежал по широкой дуге залива, вдоль кромки воды, вверх по пляжу, вспахивая мягкий серебристый песок над границей прилива, и обратно к берегу, откуда Леви наблюдал за ним с плохо скрываемым весельем.

— Ну же! — Эрвин ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку. — Давай, Леви!

— Ты самый большой в мире придурок, — проворчал Леви, но взял Эрвина за руку и позволил поднять себя. Не успел он сделать и шага, как Эрвин взвалил его на плечо, с радостными воплями кружась вокруг своей оси.

— Отпусти меня, идиот! — закричал Леви, не делая, впрочем, попыток вырваться, вместо этого он обхватил ногами талию Эрвина и схватился за его плечи, пока тот кружил их адской каруселью. У обоих помутилось в голове от смеха, и только тогда Эрвин соизволил остановиться.

— Ты весь покраснел. — Он усмехнулся и целомудренно чмокнул Леви в пылающую щеку.

— Неудивительно, черт возьми… — Леви нахмурился, но повернул лицо для поцелуя, и когда их губы встретились, в них была вся сладость и обещание лета.

— Давай поднимемся на полевую станцию, — сказал Эрвин, осторожно ставя Леви на ноги. — Ты можешь идти?

— Конечно, я могу идти. — Леви фыркнул, стряхивая песок с бриджей.

— Могу понести тебя, если хочешь…

— Нет, блять, не можешь. И мы должны быть осторожны: там могут быть люди.

— Даже если там кто-то есть, они наверняка спят в такое время. — Эрвин прищурился, глядя на восходящее солнце. — Сейчас не больше пяти.

Они прошли вдоль кромки воды и поднялись над мысом к широкой серебристой бухте, где в дальнем конце пляжа располагалась университетская станция. Несмотря на все уверения Леви в том, что он прекрасно ходит, ему требовалось немного больше времени, чтобы освоиться на суше. Поэтому Эрвин укорачивал шаги, чтобы соответствовать неловкой походке Леви, игнорируя желание бежать так быстро, как только позволяли его длинные ноги.

— Похоже, здесь кто-то есть, — сказал Эрвин, когда они пробирались через волнующееся море серо-зеленой песколюбки, покрывающей дюны у деревянного домика. У крыльца в беспорядке валялись ботинки, резиновые сапоги и пустые ведра. Несколько гидрокостюмов колыхались на самодельной бельевой веревке, а рядом был припаркован блестящий «Лендровер» с гербом университета.

Эрвин хмыкнул.

— Когда я работал в университете, у нас такого не было.

— Они перекрасили дом, — добавил Леви.

— Да. — Эрвин кивнул, осматривая свежевыкрашенные стены и ярко-зеленую деревянную отделку. — Похоже, они отремонтировали все здание.

— Тогда можно было бы держать это место в чистоте. — Леви неодобрительно посмотрел на кучу резиновых сапог у входной двери.

— Студенты на полевых работах в последнюю очередь думают об уборке, Леви. — Эрвин не смог сдержать тихий смех.

Оставив полевую станцию позади, они поднялись через растущий вереск на вершину холма, возвышающегося посреди острова. Солнце стояло уже высоко, и небо было достаточно ясным, чтобы разглядеть весь Ронсей и Мейн-Айл, раскинувшийся внизу, а вдалеке — смутные очертания материка и слабые струйки дыма на горизонте.

Эрвин молча стоял и смотрел на острова. Казалось, что с того дождливого дня, когда Ханджи привезла его на Внешнюю Рону шесть лет назад, прошла целая жизнь. Его жизнь до встречи с Леви казалась такой же далекой и нереальной, как сон, который пропадал из памяти с наступлением рассвета.

— Ты скучаешь по этому? — тихо спросил Леви.

Эрвин повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

— Нет, — честно ответил он.

— Но?

— Что «но»?

— Есть какое-то «но», и я слышу его.

— Ну, иногда я скучаю по Ханджи и Моблиту, — признался Эрвин, — и по Майку — он был моим лучшим другом там, на юге. Я тебе рассказывал. И я не могу избавиться от чувства вины за то, что бросил свои исследования…

— Ты не бросал их. Ты оставил все этой Ханджи и сказал, что она знает, что с ними делать.

— Да, ты прав. Если кто и знает, что делать со всеми этими данными, так это Ханджи. Интересно, как у них всех дела?

— В следующем году ты сможешь спросить их сам. Сейчас мы не можем задержаться надолго, но следующим летом будет семь лет, которые ты провел в шкуре шелки. Ты сможешь увидеться с людьми, оставаясь человеком столько, сколько захочешь. Сможешь вернуться на материк. Как пожелаешь.

Тон Леви был нарочито нейтральным, но Эрвин смог расслышать неуверенность в его голосе, и это причинило ему необъяснимую боль.

— Я никуда не пойду без тебя, Леви, — сказал он, повернувшись к своему притихшему спутнику, и пальцами легонько обвел его высокую скулу.

— Тогда я последую за тобой, Эрвин Смит, — Леви ответил с такой уверенностью, что у Эрвина защемило сердце.

Они покинули смотровую площадку и спустились в укромную долину за холмом, затем по бурлящей речушке пробрались к скрытому пруду, где ловила рыбу старая серая цапля. Сбросив штаны из тюленьей кожи, которые Леви аккуратно сложил и положил на камень, они скользнули в мягкую пресную воду и смыли соль со своих тел.

Потом они лежали на травянистом берегу среди желтых ирисов, наблюдая за радужными стрекозами, скользящими над водой.

— Мне не хватало этого. — Эрвин вздохнул.

— Чего? — Леви пришел в себя и перевел взгляд со стрекозы на Эрвина, а затем приподнялся и положил голову на его плечо, ладонью выводя круги на сильной груди.

— Запаха земли.

— Интересно. Мне вот не хватало этого. — С тихим смешком Леви оставил дорожку коротких поцелуев на выступающих ключицах своего спутника.

— Правда?

— Ага.

— А чего еще тебе не хватало?

Горячий язык скользнул по соску Эрвина, заставив его засмеяться и вздрогнуть.

Поцелуи Леви медленно спускались все ниже, губы и язык ласкали выступающие мышцы и пятнышки родинок, пока Эрвин не задрожал и не заскулил тихо. Только тогда Леви наконец взял в рот горячую и влажную плоть. Своим быстрым языком и ловкими пальцами он дразнил Эрвина до тех пор, пока тот не начал отчаянно умолять об освобождении. И Леви позволил ему опрокинуть себя на спину, толкнуться в свое тело. И они двигались вместе, текуче и медленно, как вода, сталкиваясь друг с другом снова и снова, неумолимо, как волны на берегу. Пока не схлестнулись в едином порыве жара и желания, а их голоса не наполнили утреннее спокойствие долины.

Остаток дня они провели, греясь у озерца, наслаждаясь преимуществами своих человеческих тел, ощущением гладкой кожи и мускулов, теплых губ и шелковистых волос, сильных рук и ловких пальцев. Потом, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, они вернулись к серебристой глади залива, где рванули по теплому песку, прежде чем нырнуть в волны и исчезнуть в приветливых объятиях моря.

*

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, когда Ханджи влетела в единственный магазинчик Байерона.

— Доброе утро, Мэгс! Как твои дела? — Она широко улыбнулась высокой седовласой женщине, которая перебирала коробку с блесной у кассы. Черно-белая колли выбежала на звук ее голоса, виляя пушистым хвостом.

— Ханджи! Ciamar a tha thu? Как дела? Давненько тебя не было видно в наших краях! Дюк, trobhad! Место! Suidh sìos! Сядь! — добавила она, обращаясь к собаке.

Пес послушно сел, выжидающе глядя на Ханджи.

— Знаю, Мэгс, прости, — ответила Ханджи, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать собаку за ушами. — Эй, Дюк, красавчик, как дела? Я правда давно собиралась заехать к вам, но была занята исследованиями.

— Я не удивлена! Все видели ту заметку в местных новостях — это огромный успех для острова!

Исследованиями занимался недавно созданный Национальный исследовательский центр морской среды. За шесть лет, прошедших с момента исчезновения Эрвина, Ханджи неустанно и с маниакальной энергией работала над тем, чтобы максимально осветить результаты его исследований. Она написала бесчисленное количество статей, выступила на всех известных конференциях, а еще подавала заявки на исследовательские гранты и лоббировала советы по финансированию, природоохранные агентства и правительственные органы, чтобы принять меры по борьбе с загрязнением морской среды. Медленно, но верно ее упрямая решимость и сумасшедшее упорство начали приносить плоды. По мере того как ее кампания набирала обороты и поддержку, Ханджи собрала по всей стране коалицию исследовательских институтов, которой удалось получить крупный правительственный грант на создание междисциплинарного исследовательского центра, базирующегося в новом, специально построенном здании на Внешних островах. Этот центр, расположенный недалеко от Портроны, был открыт с большой помпой государственным секретарем по вопросам окружающей среды в начале этого года.

— Так что же привело тебя сюда? — спросила Мэгс, убирая коробку с рыболовными снастями.

— Приехала повидать студентов на полевой станции. Как у них дела? Надеюсь, они не причиняют тебе неудобств?

— О, нет, с ними все в порядке, никаких проблем, — ответила Мэгс. — Хорошо, что на острове снова есть молодежь. После того случая все изменилось. — Она замолчала и сочувствующе улыбнулась.

После исчезновения Эрвина полевая станция пустовала несколько лет, пока Ханджи не удалось получить финансирование на мемориальную стипендию имени Смита, которая позволила студентам-старшекурсникам проводить лето, работая над полевыми проектами на Внешней Роне.

— Ты останешься на чашечку чая, раз приехала? — спросила ее Мэгс. — Булочки только что из духовки, если Норри их еще не съел.

— Проклятье! Мне ужасно стыдно отказываться от твоей стряпни, но мне нужно спешить, если я хочу попасть на остров до прилива. — Ханджи сокрушенно покачала головой.

— Подожди, я принесу гостинцев для молодежи.

Прежде чем Ханджи успела возразить, Мэгс исчезла в задней части магазина и вернулась через несколько минут, неся старую жестянку из-под печенья, от которой исходил божественный аромат теплых булочек.

— Seo a-nis. Держи.

— Спасибо, Мэгс! — Ханджи улыбнулась, когда с благодарностью приняла подарок. — Ты слишком добра к нам. Обещаю, что скоро снова заеду, и не забудь заглянуть к нам в следующий раз, когда будешь на Мейн-Айле. А если позвонишь заранее, уверена, что Моблит с удовольствием приготовит ужин для вас с Норри.

— Обязательно так и сделаю. — Мэгс улыбнулась, потом замолчала, а когда заговорила снова, голос ее звучал неуверенно. — Вообще-то, Ханджи, прежде чем ты уйдешь, я хотела кое-что рассказать.

— Что же? — Ханджи нахмурилась, удивленная переменой тона подруги.

— Ну… В прошлую среду я была на острове — встала ни свет ни заря, чтобы проводить Норри на ранний паром, так что, как только он уехал, я решила отвезти собак на Внешнюю Рону побегать на пляже. Я стояла на берегу возле полевой станции, когда в дальнем конце пляжа увидела двух мужчин. Я сильно удивилась, потому что было действительно раннее утро.

— А-а?

— Это может показаться странным, но один из них был ужасно похож на твоего друга.

— Моего друга? — Ханджи сдвинула очки на лоб и уставилась на Мэгс. — Какого друга?

— Молодой человек. Ну, знаешь… тот, который пропал. Эрвин.

Ханджи моргнула.

— Я знаю, что это не мог быть он, — поспешно продолжила Мэгс, — но все же, кто бы это ни был, он заставил меня здорово испугаться.

— И Эрв… этот мужчина, — Ханджи прервалась и исправилась, — этот мужчина был с кем-то еще?

— Да.

— И как «этот кто-то» выглядел? — Она начала подпрыгивать на месте от нетерпения.

— Ну, я толком не разглядела их — они были далеко, на другом конце пляжа, и мое зрение не то, что было раньше, но он выглядел низким, темноволосым, кажется.

— Ты не пыталась с ними заговорить?

— Я бы так и сделала, но они были слишком далеко, а прилив быстро начинался, так что мне пришлось вернуться на дамбу.

— Все в порядке, — заверила ее Ханджи, даже не пытаясь сдерживать широкую улыбку, расцветающую на ее лице.

— Я подумала, не сказать ли об этом полицейскому Йену, но я толком не разглядел их лиц. Вероятно, это были просто туристы, разбившие лагерь на острове…

— Туристы. Да, просто туристы. — Ханджи согласно закивала. — Можешь вспомнить, какое было число, когда ты их видела?

Мэгс на мгновение задумалась.

— Кажется, двадцать восьмое. Да, точно, потому что именно в тот день Норри отбыл на материк. Как думаешь, мне стоит рассказать об этом? Полиции, я имею в виду.

— Нет. — Ханджи широко улыбнулась, когда они вышли за дверь. — Не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться. Я уверена, что мы скоро увидим их снова. Может быть, в следующем году…


End file.
